We Really Can't Get Caught
by Ashura 09
Summary: Modern AU: Zagan is an eccentric high school art teacher and Hakuryuu is a transfer student. Cowritten with Lord Nebula. Pairings: ZagaHaku, ZaganJu. Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Collab with one of my best friends. First multi chapter project in awhile, so bear with us and enjoy :3 It will take a little while to get to ZagaHaku, so just sit tight

* * *

Hakuryuu Ren reluctantly dragged himself into the school building after the car dropped him off. Something about having to transfer schools every time the family company relocated or expanded was really starting to grate his nerves. Luckily, he had found an emotional release through art work.

With a quick glance around the halls, Hakuryuu made his way toward the front office. The lady who worked the front desk was helpful enough. She pointed him to the Dean of Students' office and reminded him to adjust his tie. Ah, the wonders of private school. With a nod and a 'thank you,' he slung his bag over his shoulder and made an attempt to fix his tie as he left the main office and walked to the Dean of Students' office.

Once there, he knocked on the door and stepped back. The Dean welcomed him and led him inside. Well, more like pulled him inside, which Hakuryuu was not too fond of, and sat him down in a plush chair that was orange and looked like something left over from the 70s. The dull green wallpaper was chipped and faded and ugly. Hakuryuu tried, he really did, to pay attention to what the Dean was saying but it was so hard when the room he was seated in was absolutely nauseating. He'd never understand American décor.

After the Dean finished talking, he vigorously shook Hakuryuu's hand,—unwanted contact, I remind you handed him a schedule, and sent him on his way. Hakuryuu was happy to leave and head to his first class, Literature. He was even happier knowing that they were studying a book that he had already read and could just zone out and doodle during the class.

After English and History came lunch, which Hakuryuu spent investigating the school building. He came across a library that was empty, save for two students on a laptop and the Librarian. He was happy to slip into the back and draw until the bell rung at the end of lunch. Math passed by quickly enough. He caught up on the chapter and was given an introductory quiz so the teacher could find out whether he'd need tutoring or not. The teacher was satisfied with the score and decided that Hakuryuu could just jump in with the rest of the students.

Finally, last period rolled around. Hakuryuu had been excited for this one. Art, where he could draw and not risk getting in trouble. He slipped in with the other students and took an empty seat in that back.

The class was held in one of the very last rooms in the particular corridor and very easy to find. From the hall, it looked just like any ordinary classroom. Hakuryuu knew better than to underestimate art classes, even if his previous teachers hadn't been particularly eccentric.

The walls of the classroom were painted in all sorts of vibrant colors and it appeared to be just splattered on in a few places. All in a fairly brilliant artistic fashion. The rest of the students had filed in and sat down in their seats, already getting out their supplies. They paid little attention to the newcomer, taking out their sketchpads and the like.

At last, a tall, thin man walked in through the door. Shoulder length, wavy blond hair with soft green highlights. He seemed to be very well dressed, a loose sweater with the sleeves rolled up halfway and nice tight fitting slacks that clung to his hips. "Okay class. Feel free to work on your own projects as planned." His eyes scanned the room before they picked out the raven sitting all alone towards the back. "Ah yes, we have a new student today too. Be a peach and come up here to introduce yourself."

Hakuryuu had previously been spacing out but jumped slightly when he realized everyone was looking at him, including the teacher. Ah, he must've missed the teacher talking to him. "I'm sorry, sir, could you repeat that?" Hakuryuu fidgeted with the pencil in his hand and looked away. He felt awkward having most of the class looking at him like that. He could've sworn he heard the kid in the front with the long hair murmur something and snicker a little.

"I said to come up here and introduce yourself." He glared at the long haired boy in the front that had muttered under his breath and snickered. "And I heard that Judal. Be _nice_."

"Yea, yea, sure Zagan." The long haired boy snorted and propped his feet up on the desk, leaning back in his chair carelessly as he stretched his arms behind his head and yawned. "Just get that loser to introduce himself so I can sleep."

The teacher rolled his eyes, glancing back towards Hakuryuu and gesturing for him to get up and come forward. "Don't mind him, he's crabby. Just come up here and tell us your name."

Hakuryuu cleared his throat and stood up. He walked to the front and flinched slightly. Everyone was still looking at him. "Hakuryuu Ren," he introduced himself and bowed slightly. Ah, this was America, not Asia. He probably just made a fool of himself. At least he didn't say something like '_I look forward to learning with everyone._'

The teacher looked him over as he walked to the front of the classroom. The boy was admittedly rather short, but he wasn't about to say anything about it. Everyone looked short compared to a tall man like himself. "Very nice. And may I ask what got you interested in pursuing art?"

The words spun around in his head. It was a simple question, really, it was, but it had a million answers. He was frozen in place for what could've been an eternity, but was really only a few seconds. Their eyes will still locked on him. He took a deep breath and calmed himself. Turning his head to face the teacher, Hakuryuu sighed. "It's personal." He shrugged and walked back to his seat.

"Fair enough." He patted his shoulder and allowed him to take his seat again. "I'll give you a few days to get comfortable in class before I test your abilities. Feel free to relax in the meantime. The rest of you will continue to work on your projects until thursday. We shall begin a new lesson then."

Hakuryuu spent the rest of the period aimlessly doodling. He occasionally peeked up through his bangs to the front of the room. Really, there was something about that teacher. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but definitely something. Everything about the way he stood and talked radiated confidence. Hakuryuu puffed his cheeks and went back to doodling.

He had started walking around to take a look at what the other students were working on. He occasionally stopped by one of the other classmates and corrected them. Zagan had gone back to his desk at the front of the room afterwards. He sat back in his chair and idly took attendance on the computer, his eyes scanning the room for missing students. That done, he whipped out a sketchpad he kept in one of the drawers.

When the bell rang, the students filed out. The kid with the long hair, Judal, if he recalled, and himself were the last two students to leave. The bell had jolted Judal awake and he quickly packed his stuff and headed for the door. Hakuryuu had taken one step out of the classroom as Judal made it a point to shove Hakuryuu out of the way so he could leave. Judal laughed at the look on his victim's face and continued on his way.

A few days had passed and it was soon the day of the test that Zagan had promised. Rain was forecasted the entire day, in fact it was supposed to pour for a good part of it too. The entire school was dim, most of the light came through the many windows in the building and on a gloomy day such as this, there wasn't much sunlight to be found. There were still actual lights to illuminate the school, but it really could never beat the bright rays of the sun shining through.

The rain always made Hakuryuu sleepy, so he wasn't surprised when he woke up late and barely got to school on time. He nearly got soaked when the car pulled away. He cringed at the dirty spray of water as he tried to dodge it. He ran inside, sketchbook tucked inside his jacket. The book was far too precious for him to just let it get wet. He shook his hair out when he got inside the building and looked around. Students were already heading to their first classes.

He quickly deposited his jacket into his locker and grabbed his books before racing to Literature. There was a quiz on the chapters they had been assigned to read. After finishing, Hakuryuu went back to spacing out. He felt drowsy while listening to the sound of the rain. His eyes wandered to the windows where he watched the rain fall. He was barely aware as History, Lunch, and Math passed by. The day was almost over.

He walked slowly to Art. He slipped inside as the bell rang and took his seat in the back. Everyone else took their seats silently. They all looked a little worn out from the day, but they probably had more strenuous classes to deal with. Zagan shortly came in and greeted the class before sending them off to work on their own things. He took attendance before he got up again and walked toward Hakuryuu's desk.

"Ready for your test, Haku-chan?" He leaned down to his eye level, smirking a little.

"Tch, please. That loser has the artistic sense of a stump. You'd be better off kicking him out of here." Judal's voice came from across the room loudly.

A chorus of laughter sounded through the class. A few students tried to muffle their laughter. Judal smirked. Hakuryuu sighed. He mumbled something in Chinese and looked back at Zagan. "I'm ready."

"Follow me. Bring your sketchpad too." Zagan turned away from him and led him into the small office off to the back of the room, glaring over his shoulder at Judal, who had quickly joined in with his classmates' laughing fit.

Hakuryuu did as he was told and followed Zagan. He placed his sketchpad down on the desk and stood near a chair.

He closed the door behind them and motioned for him to take a seat. "Okay, I want you to draw the very first thing that comes to your mind." He stood behind the chair he had motioned to, resting his arms over the back of it.

Hakuryuu sat and looked around the office. At least the art teacher knew how to decorate and how to use complimentary colors. He almost missed the directions while looking at the room. Whatever came to mind first? He closed his eyes and cleared his mind. When an image came to mind, he grabbed his sketchpad and a pencil and started sketching the garden of his home. The large manor he called home had been back in China. it burnt down nearly 10 years ago. He had been born there. He played with his siblings there. He recalled warm spring and summer evenings spent staring up at the stars with Ei, Ren, and Yuu.

That garden held some of his most precious childhood memories. It had been set up to look like a natural stream flowed through it. In the spring, wildflowers grew along side it. A tall willow tree leaned over the fake stream and it's longer limbs caressed the water's surface. He drew in every detail he could remember.

He was tempted to draw himself and his siblings laying down in the grass in the center of the picture but refrained from doing so. It was far too personal to add such an element to something that was a test. Instead, he drew a random person standing in the middle, facing the sky. It almost looked like he was crying, and maybe he was.

Zagan watched him carefully, looming over his shoulder. He took in the individual lines as they were drawn and connected to the others. He almost smiled when he realized that it was meant to be a peaceful garden. Almost smiled. He looked it over for a minute longer before he cleared his throat and stood up straight again.

"Not bad. Your technique leaves a lot to be desired though." He clicked his tongue a bit with a sigh. "But I suppose that's good enough for now. You should be up to speed with the rest of the class."

Hakuryuu nodded and closed his book. He ran his fingers over the spine of his sketchbook before lightly tapping them on the cover. "What's the current assignment?"

"We're not starting the next lesson until tomorrow." He opened the door again, holding it open for him. "You can just continue working on that piece until then." The classroom was quiet as they waited for Hakuryuu to walk out of the office.

"Yo, teacher! Did he fail? Can I kick his ass out?" Judal was the first to pipe up when they entered the room again, already standing up from his seat and making his way over to the raven, obviously intent on kicking him out despite what the answer was.

Zagan rolled his eyes and stood in front of Hakuryuu, guarding him like he had gotten used to it. "No, he _passed_. Take your seat and get back to work." Judal pouted and glared past him at Hakuryuu before scoffing and returning to his seat.

Hakuryuu smirked in response to Judal's glare then composed himself and took his seat. He silently worked on his drawing, adding in a few details he realized he missed.

Judal lazily colored his drawing. He kept glancing back at the new kid. What a pain! And Zagan seemed to like him. Judal huffed and started scribbling roughly. He didn't really care. Zagan would pass him, anyway. And if he didn't, he'd just offer to suck his dick or something for extra credit.

While drawing the garden, Hakuryuu found himself caught up in another memory. He flipped the page and started sketching the guidelines of Hakuyuu's face. He closed his eyes and pictured his passionate eyes, strong jaw line, slightly sloped nose. Hakuyuu had nice lips. Hakuryuu smiled slightly remembering the way those lips would curl into a smile. He filled in almost every detail but left the eyes blank. Eyes. They all had their mother's eyes. He hated those eyes.

Zagan watched both of them return to their desks before he did the same, going back to the front of the room. He pulled out his sketchbook again and opened it. He lifted a pencil and started to draw, glancing up at the rest of the class once in awhile. Though otherwise he was rather absorbed in his work.

When the bell rang, Hakuryuu quickly got his things together and raced out of the classroom before Judal could do anything. Judal ha made it a habit to trip or shove Hakuryuu when he was 'in his way.' Judal tossed his book on Zagan's desk and left the classroom.

Hakuryuu got his things from his locker and headed outside. The car was waiting for him about a block away. He slid in and the driver took him home. Hakuryuu ran up to his room as soon as he got home.

Zagan jumped a bit when the loud clatter of the sketchpad hitting his desk jolted him back into reality. He glanced up just in time to see Judal smirk at him before he turned away and left the classroom. Tch, such a little scamp, trying to use his good looks to get by in class. He idly flipped it open, his eyes scanning over the sketches boredly. As always, they depicted war and chaos, something he was honestly not interested in. Vibrant pictures of people in their death throes.

He sighed and typed away at his computer. He supposed he shouldn't be too picky since the long haired raven hardly ever did any work in the first place. The next day, during lunch, Hakuryuu actually went to the lunch room. He had purchased something small from a vending machine and was about to leave when an arm was slung over his shoulder.

"Hey, buddy!" Judal greeted. "How's the drawing? You should let me see it!"

Hakuryuu flinched and pulled away. Judal looked at him through narrowed eyes, as if he had been wrong for pulling away. "A-ah... I'm sorry. It's a natural reaction. I don't really like physical contact..." Hakuryuu apologized and bowed slightly.

Judal smirked and shrugged. "No harm done, my man! So about those drawings~?"

Hakuryuu sat at an empty table and Judal plopped down next to him. Hakuryuu hesitantly opened up to a more finished sketch. Judal 'oohed' and snatched the sketchpad. "H-hey!" Hakuryuu protested as Judal flipped through the pages. "Well whadayya know! You _can_ draw! Zagan must've been impressed!"

Hakuryuu frowned and shook his head. "I'm not that good, and he said that, too."

Judal scoffed. "Teachers aren't _always _right, ya know..."

Hakuryuu shrugged and looked away. Judal snatched a loose drawing and folded it quickly, placing it in his bag. What a loser this kid was! He'd have fun with this one.

Lunch ended and Math went by quickly. Hakuryuu made his way to the art room. Students once again clamored into the art class, talking excitedly amongst themselves about what the new lesson would be. It had been awhile since the last lesson and they were eager to learn. Hakuryuu sat down in the back again, by himself. He still didn't feel entirely comfortable around his classmates, especially with the long haired raven having spent the last few days teasing him and now suddenly was trying to be all friendly around him.

It made him suspicious, especially when he sat down in the seat next to him at the table in the back. "Uh, isn't your seat up there?" Hakuryuu timidly pointed back up to the front of the class, at the seat that the other raven had usually occupied.

"Psh, we can sit wherever we want." He kicked his feet up on the table and stretched. "Besides, I suppose you're _just_ good enough to be worth being friends with."

"Uh...thanks? I guess." Hakuryuu glanced away shyly before he focused back up front.

Zagan soon came in and started the lesson. The entire class paid attention, aside from Judal. he was drifting in and out of sleep, hardly interested in what was being said. Halfway through the period, Judal was snoring away. Hakuryuu worked diligently until he came to a part he had to keep erasing. He looked around an was happy to see Zagan walking around. When he was close enough, Hakuryuu asked him for help.

He heard his name being called and turned to Hakuryuu, coming to a stop behind him. "Yes? What can I help you with?" He glanced over the raven's drawing, noticing the many eraser shavings that were brushed off to the side of the desk.

Hakuryuu coughed and pouted. "Do you think you can show me how to do this part? It's giving me problems..."

"Show me how you're trying to do it first." He glanced into his eyes. "So I can correct your technique."

Hakuryuu nodded and gave his best attempt. It actually came out looking a little better, but far from good enough. He sighed and looked up at Zagan.

Zagan hummed a bit as he watched. "Oh, well that's a simple mistake." He took the eraser and carefully erased the part he was having trouble on. "Like this, okay?" He placed his hand lightly over Hakuryuu's drawing hand, slowly guiding it.

Hakuryuu relaxed and watched carefully. Ah, what a stupid mistake. He nodded and smiled slightly. "Thanks. I get it now." He blinked and looked at Zagan's hand on his. How odd that he didn't flinch away from his touch. He was close, too.

"See? Its easy." His hand lingered over his for a moment longer before he pulled back away with a wink. Judal woke up from his light nap just before he pulled away, blinking bleary eyes open. He rubbed them a bit, thinking he was just seeing things. By the time he was finished, Zagan had already broke contact with Hakuryuu and was busily helping another student.

"Eh? What's going on?" Judal could hardly keep himself from yawning.

Hakuryuu turned to face Judal. "Ah... He was just showing me how to draw something. How's your project coming?"

"I can finish it later. I'd rather sleep." Judal waved his hand with another yawn. "Class work is for pussies anyway."

Hakuryuu nodded and went back to working. When the period ended, everyone filed out but Judal lingered around. "Am I passing for the semester~?" he questioned as he sat on Zagan's desk.

Zagan looked up when the raven sat down on his desk, half straddling it in an obvious attempt to get a reaction out of him. "You are for now, but keep slacking off and I'll have to drop your grade. You can stop sitting like that."

Judal pouted. "You're so cruel. I get my work done! Why do you treat me different than everyone else?" He leaned forward slightly and sighed. "I'm not that bad of a student, Zagan..."

"You're always sleeping in class. How do you expect to _learn_ anything?" Zagan leaned back away from him. "You might be passing the assignments, but your participation is class really could be better."

"How about I make it up to you~?" he purred and slid off the desk and got on his knees in front of the teacher. "Think of it as extra credit~"

Zagan closed his legs, glaring down at him. "That's not gonna work, Judal. You should know that by now."

Judal pouted again and whined. "But teacher~ I promise I'll be a _good_ boy~" He licked his lips and placed his one hand on Zagan's thigh. "I'll do _anything_..."

Zagan growled under his breath. "I said _no_, Judal." He brushed the hand off of his thigh irritably. "You're going to miss the bus."

"I think you'd benefit from having me suck you off~ You've been _so_ stressed lately... Wouldn't you like just a little release? Hmm~?" He leaned forward and pressed his lips to Zagan's pants, right above his groin.

"Yes, but I don't need _your_ help to do it. Besides, you definitely won't be getting anywhere out here." The sides of the desk weren't exactly covered up so anyone could come in on them. He stood up and pushed Judal away before he started retreating into his office. He really hoped the raven would get the hint and stop bothering him.

Judal, unfortunately, got the wrong idea. He took it as a sign to follow since the office was more private. Zagan groaned as he heard the other's footsteps trailing behind him on the way to his office. He rubbed his temples from the aggravation of it all.

"You're really serious about this, aren't you?"

"As a plague..." he replied and wrapped his arms around the teacher's waist. "I need this... Or I risk getting left back..."

He sighed and brushed him off again so he could sit down in his office chair. "And you aren't leaving until you get what you want, right?"

"I-I mean... If you _really_ don't wanna help me..." He bit his lip and looked away. _C'mon Zagan... I know you're not heartless... Take the bait..._ He turned toward the door and held his breath.

Zagan let out a slow breath, as if thinking it over. "...Fine, but this _does not_ leave the classroom, you hear me?"

Judal was glad he wasn't facing Zagan because the grin that split across his face was a dead giveaway. He coughed and went back to looking dejected and turned around. "Really?" He took a step forward. He should've taken drama. "It won't, I swear."

"This is a one time only thing, got it?" Zagan knew he should've refused, but arguing with Judal was extremely tiring and after a long day of teaching, he really wasn't up to it. "Just close the door for me."

Judal nodded and went to close the classroom door before returning to the small office. He gestured to the office door. He really didn't want to take any chances with being caught.

"Close that door too." Zagan rested back in his chair, brushing a hand across his face.

He did so and sashayed over to Zagan before sitting on his lap. He ran a hand down Zagan's chest before leaning forward and pressing his lips lightly against the teacher's.

Zagan breathed in and ever so slightly kissed back, arching his chest up into his touch reflexively. He tried to keep his hands to himself as much as he could. He wasn't about to start fucking the student too. The blowjob was already wrong in itself.

Judal pulled back and slid off Zagan's lap before sinking to his knees. He ran his hands up and down Zagan's thighs a few times before bringing eager fingers up to undo his belt. Zagan watched him, shuddering at how Judal just slid off of his lap like he had been doing it his entire life. Given the raven's looks, he could very easily convince anyone with such behavior. He let out a breath and rested his hand over Judal's head, threading his fingers through his hair.

Judal unbuttoned and unzipped Zagan's pants and ran his fingers over his groin through his boxers. He licked his lips and slipped Zagan's cock out of his underwear. "Wow, teacher~ You're big~" he purred.

"Yea, I know." His face was slightly red as the raven fished his cock out from his boxers, looking at it with clear admiration. "Just get this over with, okay?" He was already partially hard in Judal's hands, a definite sign that his teasing worked.

Judal hummed and started to stroke Zagan's cock. "Kinda wish I asked for more than giving you a blowjob..." he commented and started lapping at the head. He liked the feeling of Zagan hardening in his hand.

"The blowjob is far enough." He muttered under his breath with a groan as Judal licked at him slowly, sending pleasurable tingles along his erection. "This is already against school policy."

"When have _I _ever cared about school policy. They've nearly kicked me out twice this year... Plus no one's gonna catch us, Zagan..." He sighed and started pumping Zagan's erection roughly. "Mmm~ your cock would fit so deliciously inside me~" he purred before taking him in his mouth.

He growled a bit when Judal went back to pumping at him again slowly. "Quit talking like that. The answer is still gonna be _no_." He tried not to buck his hips up when he felt the other's hot mouth engulf him, easily taking in the head of his cock.

"Everyone's already left for the day! Who's going to catch us?" Judal gestured at the closed office door for emphasis with his free hand.

"No. The blowjob is bad enough. I don't need to start having sex with minors just for extra credit purposes." He shook his head slowly. "No, just continue the blowjob and be done with it, okay?"

Judal huffed and rolled his eyes. "Says the guy who's been ogling the new student since he got here..." he mumbled before returning his mouth to sucking Zagan's dick.

"I have not." He dug his fingers lightly into Judal's scalp, as if to punish him for such an idiotic thought. "Besides, I always pay attention to the newer students because they need help settling in. Unlike you who already had half a year to settle in."

Judal pulled back again to stare at Zagan. He shook his head and sighed. "Just let me ride you. You won't even have to do anything~" he smirked and ran a finger down Zagan's shaft.

"I really should not be fucking my students. So the answer is still no." He shivered as he felt Judal trace a finger down his cock. "Just finish the blowjob." Zagan was still very hard, thanks to the raven's touch.

Judal hummed and went back to sucking off Zagan. It really shouldn't matter, as long as he got the extra credit he wanted. He moved his tongue against the head and bobbed his head a little. He spread his legs out a little, slumping down into the chair as he groaned. The boy really was good at this, but he still had the nagging thought that he was taking advantage of the student's willingness.

Judal leaned forward with his hands on Zagan's thighs. He started to bob his head more, pressing his tongue against the underside of the shaft.

Zagan shuddered and pressed the other's head down further onto him. "This is still a one time thing. If you want a good grade after this, you're going to have to _earn it_ by doing your work."

Judal nodded while still bobbing his head. _Work? Yea right!_ Judal definitely wasn't going to let this be a one time thing. This was his free ticket to passing the year. And he _may_ have lied about failing his other classes. He was just passing Phys Ed and barely passing math, but he was acing history and by passing art, he wouldn't have to worry about summer school. Besides, who wanted to go to summer school for art? He certainly didn't.

The blond was so far unaware of Judal's plans, but how could he really be aware of anything while he was getting an admittedly great blowjob? He shook his head. He really shouldn't be thinking like that. No matter how good Judal was at it, he still needed to do his work to pass. Zagan wasn't about to make an exception.

Judal relaxed his tongue and took in more of the teacher's cock. He resisted the urge to gag and continued sucking. He slipped on of his hands off Zagan's thigh and brought it down to palm himself through his pants.

Zagan moaned a bit as his cock sunk deeper down the teen's throat. "Heh, at this rate you might be able to take it _all_ in." Not exactly an easy feat by any standard. The blond was quite big.

Judal smirked around Zagan's cock. That sounded an awful lot like a challenge. He sucked a little harder before taking a deep breath through his nose and taking in more. He let out a small whine around the cock in his mouth as he continued to palm himself. He was dying to ditch his pants.

He hissed that time, the raven had already taken in over half of his cock. He moved up slightly against his mouth as he pushed the other's head down further, grunting at the small whine that vibrated around him. Had he not been so drowned in pleasure, he'd surely hate himself for doing this.

Judal made a slight gagging sound and looked up at Zagan with watery eyes. He clumsily tried to undo his own belt with the hand that had been palming his cock. He felt the leather slip from the buckle and fumbled with the button and zipper of his pants.

Zagan eased up on him when he heard the soft gag, pulling his hand off of the other's head. "Sorry. Getting ahead of myself." he apologized quietly, glancing down at him sheepishly. He couldn't see the other fumbling around with his own pants, the rest of the boy's body covering it up.

Judal nodded and went back to sucking. He was good at giving a blowjob, but big dicks needed to be taken slowly. He finally managed to get his pants open and down around his knees. He worked on pulling his boxers down next, rubbing against his own erection as he did.

He rested his head back against his chair, closing his eyes as he focused more on the other's hungry sucking. The raven really must've been desperate about the extra credit, desperate to please him. In a sense, he could respect that.

Judal finally got his boxers around his knees with his pants. He continued to bob his head up and down, taking a little more of Zagan's cock into his mouth and starting to pump his own cock. Zagan groaned again, bucking his hips again. He was starting to get close to release, as much as he hated to think that a student had managed to get him this aroused in the first place.

Judal prevented himself from gagging this time when Zagan's cock was pushed down his throat as the teacher bucked his hips. Judal tried to just go with it and take more of him. He sucked eagerly and pressed his tongue to the underside of the shaft.

He pushed a little further down Judal's throat before pausing again to make sure he wasn't completely choking him with his length. "I'm getting close...just thought I should warn you.."

Judal nodded and bobbed his head some more. Good boys swallowed, after all. He craved release, too, though. He glanced around while sucking on Zagan and pumping himself. A paintbrush with decently thick handle caught his attention. He reluctantly stopped pumping himself so he could grab it. He reached between his legs, spreading his knees slightly, and rubbed the rounded handle against his opening.

Zagan didn't push his length any further down the youth's throat, fearing that he really would start choking him if he went any deeper. He had yet to notice what Judal was doing to himself, being so focused on his own release.

Judal inserted the paintbrush handle and started to push it deep inside himself. Once he got comfortable, he started to move it in and out, pushing deeper. A small moan escaped his lips as he continued to move the paintbrush and suck off Zagan.

The other's moan vibrated around his cock, sending a shudder down the blond's back. He tangled his fingers into the other's hair. "Almost there, Judal..."

Judal moved his head a little faster. _Hello, extra credit!_ He started moving the paintbrush faster, too.

Zagan bit his lip before he started to release down the raven's throat. He slowly opened his eyes and glanced down at him, wincing when he saw what he was doing with one of his favorite paintbrushes. "Oh come on, don't use it like _that_..."

Judal swallowed Zagan's cum and pulled away. He licked his lips and looked up at the teacher. Honestly, he almost missed that comment. Judal scoffed and started pushing it in deeper. "But it feels _good_..." he protested with a whine.

"God...its not a dildo." He looked away from him with another wince. "T-Take it out. That's one of my favorite brushes." _God, I dunno if I even want to use it again._

Judal rolled his eyes but didn't stop. "Calm down, Zagan... I'll get my boyfriend to buy you a new one... Aah... Feels good~"

"You still shouldn't be sticking it up your ass in the first place. I paid good money for that brush." Zagan continued looking away from him, shuddering as he heard him continue to moan.

"I'll only- _ah_- stop if you replace it with s-something else..." he managed between gasps and muffled moans.

"No, I'm not fucking you." He zipped his pants back up with a glare.

Judal whined. "Fine then... I'll enjoy having this paintbrush up my ass..."

Zagan winced as he started being able to hear the paintbrush slide in and out of the other. "Ugggggh, now its gonna have butt juice all over it..._gross_!" He made a disgusted face.

Judal stopped and stared at Zagan for a minute before he burst out in a fit of laughter. "Oh my _God_, Zagan! You're so OCD! Do you even really know how _gay_ you sounded just now?!" Judal pulled the paintbrush out with a whine. "Not horny anymore, thank you~" He tossed the brush to the side and stood up before fixing himself.

Zagan's face flushed once he realized what he had just said. "S-Shut up. You're the one shoving it up your ass in the first place!"

"Whatever you say, Captain Butt Juices~ I'll see you in class on Monday~" Judal flashed Zagan a grin before grabbing his school bag and heading out of the room. Zagan pouted and watched him leave. There was no way he could live that nice little phrase down, not when he had made the mistake of saying it to Judal, of all people.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Woo, chapter 2 is completed and chapter 3 may be uploaded very soon as well. We're finally getting into a little bit of ZagaHaku fluff~ Keep in mind this story is set somewhere in California

* * *

When Monday morning came, Hakuryuu welcomed it with open arms and heavy eyelids. School was always a welcome escape from home. Unfortunately, lunch time detention for falling asleep in history wasn't too pleasant. He wanted to fall asleep during that, too. The surprise was finding Judal there, too. Judal, who did whatever he wanted, even in detention. Hakuryuu stared at Judal with envy in his eyes. Judal fell asleep and no one said anything to him. But the moment Hakuryuu's head started to droop, the teacher walked by and slapped a book on his desk. So Hakuryuu sat there, in silence, trying to stay awake.

Detention ended and he raced off to math, Judal came up behind him and slung his arm around his shoulders. "Hey there, new kid~ First detention?"

Hakuryuu sighed. "Here, yes, but not the first detention I've ever gotten."

Judal nodded and walked with him to the math class before heading off to his own class. When Hakuryuu got out of math, Judal was outside waiting to walk him to art. They walked into the classroom together, Judal laughing at something Hakuryuu said and Hakuryuu smiling slightly because he had told the joke correctly. They took their seats in the back and waited for class to begin.

They didn't need to wait long for their teacher to show up from the office towards the back of the class. "Okay, we're going to add on to that lesson from last week." He walked up to a large pad of drawing paper in the front of the class. He sat down casually on a stool and gestured for the class to stand up and gather around him.

Everyone but Judal had gotten up and formed a half circle around Zagan, watching attentively whilst the long haired raven just lazed around back in his seat, not the least bit interested.

"Now this is a difficult technique so don't be _too_ disheartened if it takes a couple tries to get it right." Zagan was still very good at what he was doing, his lines sure and calculated. He hummed a bit as he continued.

Hakuryuu watched carefully but was confused. He had seen a tutorial about this particular lesson online but the technique he had learned then was different than the one Zagan was showing the class.

When Zagan dismissed them back to their seats, Hakuryuu opened up a clean page of his book and tried practicing a bit. It wouldn't come out right, though. Next to him, Judal was drawing particularly carefully and staring quite intently at the page after short intervals. Hakuryuu figured he was finally doing his work and went back to doing his own.

Zagan finished attendance before he started walking around the classroom to see how the students were doing. He noticed the frustrated look on Hakuryuu's face and made his way over to the table. "Can I help you with anything?"

"I learned how to do this differently... And now I'm having trouble doing it properly," he admit with a sigh. "Actually there are quite a few things that I learned the wrong technique for..."

Zagan nodded sympathetically. Judal glanced up from his careful work before tucking his sketchpad back into his backpack. "Yo teach, I'm gonna go take a leak." Zagan simply nodded back at the long haired raven before focusing back on Hakuryuu. Judal got up from his seat and left the classroom.

Hakuryuu tried a few more times before sighing and putting his pencil down. He looked up at Zagan.

The blond watched him try a few more times, nodding a bit as he watched the pencil strokes. "Perhaps I could tutor you after school? It might be easier to grasp then." He smiled down at him.

Hakuryuu nodded and gave a small smile. "I'd appreciate that," he replied. "For now, could you look at something I did over the weekend? Something about it looks off and I can't figure out what..." He flipped to the page in his sketchbook.

He smiled wider at him and looked over Hakuryuu's shoulder as he flipped through his sketchbook. Judal came back into the classroom and sat down, pulling his own sketchpad back out again.

Judal went back to carefully tracing the picture he had stolen from Hakuryuu. Carefully, in the sense that he definitely didn't want to get caught. Hakuryuu tried to turn the pages faster. It could be compared to reading his diary. He looked from the page to Zagan's face nervously.

Zagan looked over each drawing, smiling occasionally at what he saw. When he finally stopped flipping the pages, he gazed long at the drawing gracing the paper. It was just barely on the edge of being pornographic. It depicted a rather attractive looking young man in nothing but lacy panties and a shirt, sitting in a rather lewd pose.

Hakuryuu blushed slightly. Maybe this wasn't appropriate for school, but he really wanted help with it. Even the way he had posed his drawing held an air of sexual tension. Maybe it was even more awkward showing it to another male.

"What part do you need help with?" Zagan continued looking it over with a straight face before he glanced back at Hakuryuu, immediately noticing his blush. "Did you need help with the pose? Or something else?" As far as he could see, the boy had the proportions down fairly well.

"Ah... No. See the way the shoulders are? Something about the depth feels off. Maybe I'm just being too critical, but I would appreciate your opinion." Hakuryuu sighed and looked over it again.

Zagan looked over the sketch and gave Hakuryuu a few tips on the slight depth issue. Other than that it was fine. Judal heard them and glanced over to see just what they were talking about. He snickered a bit, closing his eyes before he started laughing hysterically. A quick glare from Zagan silenced him, though he did mutter a bit when he walked past him to go back to the front of the room.

"Butt juices~"

Hakuryuu closed his sketchbook and put his head down. There were only 20 minutes left in the period and he wanted to catch a quick nap if he was staying after school. Hopefully, Zagan wouldn't give him detention. When the bell rang, everyone besides Judal and Hakuryuu filed out. Hakuryuu must've been pretty deeply asleep if the bell didn't wake him. Judal stared for a minute. Hakuryuu had a cute face, he had to admit. He found himself leaning closer toward his face without meaning to.

Zagan came back over when the bell rang, blinking when he saw how Judal was leaning in a lot closer to Hakuryuu than he probably should have. He stared for a moment before shaking his head and clearing his throat a bit. "Judal, you're going to miss the bus." He tapped his head a bit, assuming that the boy was in some sort of daze.

Judal blinked and pulled back. "Yea..." he mumbled and gathered his things before leaving.

He watched him leave before he turned back to Hakuryuu with an amused smirk. "Hey, sleepyhead~ Class is over~" Zagan nudged his side lightly, chuckling when he heard a cute snore come from the raven.

Hakuryuu blinked a little and let out a small groan. "Is it morning already...?"

"Not quite. The final bell rang. Weren't you staying after for some one on one help?" He smiled as Hakuryuu lifted his head off of the table slowly, obviously still quite sleepy. Zagan leaned over and patted his cheek a bit. "C'mon, wake up~"

Hakuryuu quickly swatted Zagan's hand away and stared at him in horror before realizing what he had done and frowning. "I-I'm sorry... I didn't mean to..."

Zagan only smirked at him after his hand was smacked away. "You're acting like I'm gonna give you detention for that." He sat down in the chair next to him.

"I-I just wasn't expecting to be touched... I really didn't mean it..." He was staring down at the floor and was too nervous to look up at Zagan.

"It's okay~ Relax." Zagan still didn't seem to be the least bit angry with him. He seemed to be rather amused actually.

Hakuryuu looked up, still slightly pouting. He nodded. "Sorry for falling asleep in your class, too. My history teacher gave me lunch detention, so I thought it was school policy or something." He sighed and shifted so he could sit sideways in his chair with his knees up near his face.

"Judal lazes around a lot more than you do. You have no reason to worry if you doze off in my class sometimes." He frowned a bit when he realized that the raven had thought he'd be punished.

Hakuryuu blinked. He should've realized that. But Judal seemed to get special treatment here. He sighed and shrugged. "I guess we should get to the art?" he half-asked what was supposed to be a statement.

Zagan nodded with a smile. "Yes, we should."

Hakuryuu opened his sketchbook to a clean page. He picked up his pencil and tried repeating the lesson from earlier.

The blond watched him as he tried again and failed. He took out his own sketchpad after a moment. "Perhaps you should watch me do it again." Zagan took a pencil out and smiled at him.

Hakuryuu nodded and shifted to watch Zagan draw. He watched how evenly the pencil moved over the paper. He mimicked Zagan's movements carefully in the air before trying for himself once again. There was a slight improvement, but it still wasn't right.

Zagan finished up and watched Hakuryuu try again. He kept a close eye on the raven's posture. "Ah, I might've found the problem. You don't seem to be locking your elbow like I taught you in class."

Hakuryuu hmm'd. He sat up a little straighter and locked his elbow before trying again. The improvement was significant. He smiled slightly.

"There we go." he murmured with a smile as he watched Hakuryuu try again. "That looks much better. Keep practicing like that and you should have it down in no time at all."

He nodded and kept practicing for a while before his stomach growled. He blushed and hoped Zagan didn't hear.

He smiled as he continued watching him practice. He was getting considerably better the more he worked at it and an hour blazed right by. He glanced up from the other's sketchpad when he heard his stomach growl. "Perhaps you should head home for today?"

Hakuryuu shook his head. "I'd rather not..." He looked at the time. "But you're probably right." With a sigh, he packed up his things and slid them into his bag. He stood up and smiled. "Thank you for your time."

Zagan smiled at him. "Anytime. I like tutoring you after school like this." He stood up as well and stretched his arms. "See you tomorrow then in class, Haku-chan?"

"Maybe~ But Judal's a bad influence. I might skip your class~" he joked and stuck his tongue out.

Zagan only laughed at him. "Hahaha, I guess he is a _bit_ of a bad influence. But I'm sure he won't be able to convince a _good_ student like you to start slacking off and skipping class~"

Hakuryuu laughed. "I'll see you tomorrow, then," he stated and bowed slightly before heading out.

"Yep, take care of yourself." Zagan waved him off with a smile. "Keep practicing, okay?" He sighed a bit once the teen left, rubbing his forehead. "God, I need to be careful...things can't get serious. He's just a student...albeit an _attractive_ one..." He brushed a hand down his face.

Hakuryuu walked home today. The clouds overhead threatened to release rain at any given moment. His sketchbook was safely tucked away inside his bag, however, and the rain would be welcomed.

The rain started falling right before Hakuryuu entered the property. He closed the gate behind himself and headed for the door. He stopped right before he reached the stairs and stared up at the sky and closed his eyes for a moment. What was he getting himself into?

The way Zagan moved his pencil over the paper made his head spin. He was so careful and passionate. Hakuryuu hadn't gone out of his comfort zone enough to bond with fellow artists. But now... now he had Zagan. But Zagan was his teacher. He wanted to learn from him and share his work with him.

Zagan glanced out the window as he saw the dark clouds roll in. He hung his head with a sigh and started to clean up the classroom. He really was fascinated by the new student, the tenacity he seemed to have when it came to art. The drive to try his best in everything. He hadn't seen quite another student like him before.

"I need to keep my distance. I doubt the kid even thinks of me as much else other than his teacher. It's silly to delude myself like this." He finished cleaning and sat down beside the window and just stared outside as the rain came down harder.

Hakuryuu finally went inside, not really caring if he tracked water inside. He dragged his bag up to his room, locked the door, took his wet uniform off and hung it up to dry, and curled up in bed. "I'm so confused..." he mumbled before falling asleep. Maybe he could fake sick so he wouldn't have to eat dinner with his family.

Zagan had decided to go home for the day, not really minding the fact it was raining still. Soon, the rest of the day passed and it was morning again. He woke up with a groan at the alarm. He kicked the blankets off and stretched before standing up. He combed a hand through his messy hair, wincing at how snarled it was. He heaved a sigh and walked towards the bathroom, getting out one of his hair brushes. He started brushing after a moment. Once he was satisfied his hair was in some form of order, he started showering.

He finished his shower and came out, drying himself off with a towel. He got dressed afterwards, humming a bit as he shook the water out of his hair. He checked himself over in the mirror before smirking and licking his lips. "Sexy as ever~"

Hakuryuu woke up to his phone buzzing beside him. A simple "Time to wake up" appeared on the screen. He sighed and sat up in bed. He tossed the blankets to the side and headed toward his bathroom. He prepared the water and stepped into the stream. He rushed through it upon realizing that he hadn't done his homework.

After about an hour, he was rushing out the door, sketchbook in hand. The car dropped him off at school. Literature passed by quickly, but as he was walking to History, he started feeling a little dizzy. He shook his head and sighed before continuing to class. Once inside History, he felt increasingly ill and was tempted to ask to go to the nurse, but he had fallen asleep in class yesterday. He didn't want to risk making the teacher dislike him.

As he made his way out of the classroom and headed for the library, his vision went black and he collapsed. Judal was wandering through the hallways towards the lunchroom. The cafeteria happened to be right past the library. He raised an eyebrow when he saw the body slumped over on the floor. It didn't take him long to notice it was one of his classmates. He made his way over and nudged him a bit. "Hey, wake up. You're gonna miss lunch."

Hakuryuu blinked and sat up onto his knees. "What happened..?" He looked up at Judal. "What time is it..?"

"Hell if I know. I found you passed out on the floor. Come on, all the good food in the cafeteria will run out if we mess around here." Judal pulled him up to his feet after a moment, slinging the other raven's arm over his shoulder to support him.

Hakuryuu nodded and rested his head against Judal's chest. He was still disoriented, but the thought of food was welcomed.

He started lugging him off towards the cafeteria. "I'm gonna assume you got money on you." The long haired raven pulled him towards the good line and glanced over the food being offered. All of it looked good. He hummed and just grabbed a peach and a bottle of water.

Hakuryuu blinked. "Oh... uh... yea, sure." He pulled his wallet out of his bag. After grabbing some random American food that he had forgotten the name of and some water, he walked with Judal to pay for it. He honestly didn't mind paying for Judal if all he got was fruit and water. Plus, Judal had helped him.

"Thanks buddy." He slung his arm over his shoulders, smirking at the lunch lady who just gave them both a weird look before taking the money from Hakuryuu and shooing them along so she could get to the next person in line. Judal wandered off to a table, already starting to bite into the peach as he walked.

Hakuryuu followed, still a little lightheaded. He sat down next to Judal and quietly started eating. After a few bites, he took his sketchbook out and started drawing while he ate. He noticed Judal watching him carefully.

Judal continued eating even as he sat down. He stopped after a moment to take a drink of water before he noticed Hakuryuu pulling out his sketchbook and drawing. "Whatcha drawing?" He looked over his shoulder as he chewed on his peach. Some of the juice dribbled down onto a corner of the page. "Oh, whoops." Judal swallowed the piece down and wiped his chin off. "Sorry, man."

Hakuryuu shook his head. "It's fine." He continued doodling. "It's just a tree." He started lightly sketching the leaves.

Judal nodded and continued watching him as he ate the rest of his peach. He watched as the other's hand continued gliding across the paper, sketching out the tree with a fair amount of ease.

Hakuryuu started sketching the pattern of the bark and extended it out to the limbs. He drew some dirt and grass near the roots and did some minor detailing and shading on the leaves to make them looked layered.

"Damn, Hakuryuu. You must really do your homework." Judal commented after he finished the peach and tossed it over his shoulder into the trash bin with a happy sigh. He took another sip of his water.

Hakuryuu blushed and stuttered out a thank you. He looked at Judal and smiled slightly before returning to his picture. He started sketching a boy sitting under the tree. As he added more details, it slowly became Judal.

He continued to watch him, smirking a bit as he realized he was being drawn by the other raven. Judal didn't say anything, sipping more of his water amusedly. "You should probably eat more. Don't want you passing out again."

Setting the unfinished drawing to the side, Hakuryuu grabbed his food and ate some more. He finished it after a while. "What's this called again?" he questioned timidly.

Judal gave him a weird look at the question. "You're _seriously_ eating something when you don't know what it is?" He snorted at him in disbelief. "It's called a hamburger, dumbshit. _Honestly_." He stood up with an exasperated sigh.

Hakuryuu blushed and stood up to throw his trash away. "It smelled good..." He turned to face Judal. "I-I'm sorry..." He bowed slightly and looked back up at him, pouting. "I'm still quite confused about this country. I've moved around a lot, and spent a few summers in America, but I'm still getting used to the culture. I hope I didn't offend you..."

"Nah, its fine." He drank some more water with a small, indifferent shrug. "Hey, I'll see you in art class, yea?" Judal punched his shoulder playfully before he started walking off. He soon was out of sight and the bell rang, signaling it was time to go to the next class.

Math class and most of art class went by quickly. It was toward the end of art, when Hakuryuu had finished what he was working on, that time seemed to drag on. He was tempted to ask Zagan to critique his current drawing but figured he'd just ask after class.

Zagan was busily helping other students. It seemed a lot of them were having trouble with something. There were only a few more minutes left of class left, so it's not like waiting would be any real trouble.

Hakuryuu stared at the clock, wishing it to move faster. He found himself wanting more alone time with the teacher. He happened to see Judal peeking into the classroom out of the corner of his eye. Leave it to Judal to skip the one class they had together.

At long last, the final bell rang and the rest of the students started to pack up and file out again. Zagan waved them off with a smile before he started straightening out the chairs. He wasn't the least bit concerned when Hakuryuu stuck around.

Hakuryuu stayed in his seat and waited until the room cleared out. He smiled slightly at Zagan before starting to add a few more details to his drawing. Judal waited a moment longer before he walked into the classroom; disregarding the fact that Hakuryuu was still sitting in his seat sketching away. He continued walking towards Zagan, nudging a few of the chairs he had just fixed out of place.

"Yo teach, sorry I missed class." Judal spoke quite loudly. "Can I stick around for extra credit today?"

"Not today, sorry." Zagan hardly looked in his direction as he continued fixing the chairs. "I'm quite busy."

Hakuryuu looked up from his drawing. "Ah, I guess I'll leave, too, then!" he replied respectfully and started backing his stuff up. He slung his bag over his shoulder and walked up to the front of his classroom.

"Nah, you can stay, Haku-chan." Zagan looked back at him with a smile. "We had some important one on one work to do, didn't we?"

Hakuryuu blinked then smiled slightly and nodded. Judal glared at Hakuryuu from the corner of his eye. He turned back to Zagan. "Oh I see how it is..."

"You can go now, Judal. Perhaps we can discuss extra credit tomorrow after school." Zagan glanced back at Judal, hardly flinching when he felt the other's red eyes shifting to glare straight at him.

"Fine. _Tomorrow_." He sulked out of the room, shoving a few more chairs out of his way in frustration. Judal spared one last glare back at the two of them before he left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Don't mind him. Now, you needed me to critique something for you?"

Hakuryuu nodded and took a seat up in the front. He took out his sketchbook and opened to what he had been working on in class. Zagan looked it over with a small grin. It was the sketch of tree he had been working on during lunch. It had been worked on quite a bit, nicely detailed and overall a rather pleasant looking piece.

"Looks pretty good."

Hakuryuu grinned. "Does the tree's cast shadow look alright? And the way I layered the leaves?" He looked at Zagan expectantly

"It all looks very good." He patted his shoulder in praise with a wide grin. "Good job, Haku-chan."

Hakuryuu nodded. "I have a few other drawings from the weekend that I want you to see... But they're personal, so you can't tell anyone..." He looked at Zagan seriously.

He nodded seriously. "I promise I won't tell a soul about it." His curiosity was definitely picqued now. What could the raven possibly have been drawing while he was alone? The possibilities could be endless.

Hakuryuu took a deep breath and turned to the first drawing, which was artistically morbid. It was quite dark and very twisted, almost surreal.

Zagan stared at it for a moment in silence, taking in the details of the piece. "Its very dark. Not exactly what I'd expect from you, but I still like it." He expected Judal to draw such things, not an innocent looking boy like Hakuryuu.

Hakuryuu bit his lip and tilted his head to the side. He looked at Zagan and opened his mouth before closing it. He spoke a brief sentence in Chinese. "It's hard to translate directly into English, but it means something along the lines of 'My thoughts are very loud though my mouth says little.'"

He turned to the next piece, which depicted the back of an androgynous person with two scars on his or her back over the shoulder blades. Carefully drawn feathers encircled the person.

He quieted down again when the page was flipped again, nodding slowly as he looked over the next piece. "Mm, edgy. Dark and yet so expressive." He rubbed his chin a bit as he continued looking the drawing over.

Hakuryuu grinned. "I'm glad you like them. Is there anything that I can do to improve them?"

"Not as far as I can tell. They all look very good as they are now." He smiled back at him. "I don't think I've seen you smile so wide before."

Hakuryuu blushed slightly. "I'm proud of my art, and I know I really shouldn't care about others' opinions about it, but I kind of want you to like it. I can't think of the right word. But you're very skilled and I can tell that you've worked very hard and are very passionate and I admire that."

Zagan nodded with a smile. "I can tell that you're proud. It's good to be so enthusiastic about your work." He ruffled his hair a bit, chuckling a bit when the other complimented him.

Hakuryuu grinned a little bigger. "Ah... There's one more." He blushed slightly and flipped the page. A pair of very detailed eyes stared back at them. Zagan's eyes.

He smirked, instantly recognizing the image. "Been staring at my face a lot, have you?~" Zagan looked at him cockily. "Am I really that interesting of a subject?~" He sat down on the chair and raised an eyebrow.

"I've gotten lost in your eyes more than once," he admitted, not realizing the implication that came with it. He just meant that he really liked Zagan's eyes.

"Have you now?~" He stared directly into his eyes, continuing to smirk. It had been awhile since anyone had admitted to becoming lost in his eyes.

Hakuryuu nodded and looked back at him. He felt butterflies in his stomach and figured he felt nervous under Zagan's confident gaze. He really did have beautiful eyes.

Zagan continued looking into his eyes, just appreciating the beauty of Hakuryuu's eyes. They were calm, much like undisturbed pools of water. He leaned in a bit, not breaking eye contact with him.

Hakuryuu's breath hitched slightly when Zagan leaned closer. He felt his heartbeat speed up and swallowed hard. He smirked when he heard the raven's breath hitch when he moved in closer. The blond slowly leaned in closer and brushed their lips together lightly before pulling back to gauge his reaction. _God, what am I doing?_

Hakuryuu looked back at him for a moment before averting his gaze. His face felt warm and his heart was still pounding in his chest. He lightly chewed his lower lip. He tried to calm his breathing before looking back at Zagan. He took a deep breath before leaning toward Zagan to press his lips lightly against his teacher's.

Zagan honestly expected to get slapped by the raven for such a bold move and watch him leave the room in terror. He watched as the teen leaned back in after a moment before he felt the other press back against his lips. He looked at him in shock before he pressed back against his lips softly.

Hakuryuu smiled slightly as he pulled away. If this was frowned upon in China, it was definitely illegal in America, he knew that much. But it wouldn't be a problem if no one found out, right?

Zagan smiled back at him, reaching over to touch his cheek a little. "Your lips are really soft." he murmured, leaning in further to nuzzle against his nose slightly as he continued looking into his eyes.

Hakuryuu covered his mouth with his hand and blushed. He had no idea what to say to that. "Thanks, I guess..." He leaned away slightly when he realized just how close they were. He really wasn't all that fond of physical contact. Would saying so be an insult? Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

He backed away again, continuing to smile. He didn't want to make the teen too uncomfortable. "You're welcome, Haku-chan~" He winked at him.

Hakuryuu blushed a little darker and turned back to his sketchbook. He sighed and put his head down on the desk next to his sketchbook and traced his finger over the spine.

"Are you okay?" He looked at him concernedly when he just rested his head down on the desk beside his sketchbook. He leaned down to his eye level, resting his head on his arms after a moment.

"Hmm... Yea, just thinking." Hakuryuu looked at him for a minute. "Can you show me your art?"

Zagan's eyes lit up. "Oh sure!" He got up towards the front desk and pulled his sketchbook out before returning. "Just keep in mind these aren't finished yet." He casually flipped it open to a rather rough looking sketch. It appeared to be a peaceful forest scene opening up to a small pond.

Hakuryuu smiled. "Wow..." His eyes traced over everything, taking in every detail and imagining what it'd look like when finished.

He smirked and turned it to the next page. This sketch depicted a shy looking deer feeding on some grass. The proportions were very accurate and it almost looked life like, despite being just a pencil drawing.

Hakuryuu blinked and leaned in closer to examine the lines. "The detail is incredible..." He almost wanted to reach out and touch it. The anatomy of a human was complicated enough to get down and he was drawing lifelike animals. Zagan really was amazing.

"That? Oh, it's nothing." He flipped to another page. It revealed a sketch of a familiar looking raven sitting over a desk. He seemed to be in deep concentration, a pencil in his hand as he stared into the blank canvas of the sketchpad before him.

"Recognize him?~"

Hakuryuu's eyes widened. He started stuttering and his face was crimson. His face was back on his desk with his arms over his head.

Zagan snickered at the reaction he got. He flipped to an unused page and pulled his pencil out. He glanced back at Hakuryuu before he started sketching. Hakuryuu hesitantly peeked over his arm. He mumbled in Chinese before groaning and putting his head back down.

Zagan smiled and continued drawing, humming a bit at the soft sound of Hakuryuu's voice. "Shame I can't see your face like this." he spoke quietly, glancing up before he continued to draw.

Hakuryuu sighed and rested his head on his arm. He watched Zagan carefully as he was drawing, taking in how he held the book and pencil. He watched as Zagan's eyes traveled over the paper in concentration.

He was so focused in what he was doing, his eyes only straying up to glance at Hakuryuu before focusing back on his sketchpad and continuing to draw. He stayed like that for a good moment in that deeply focused state.

"The way you draw is almost as beautiful as your drawings. Do you do everything beautifully?" he questioned. It wasn't something he was really sure if he should ask, or if it had come out correctly. One thing he quickly picked up about English was how many implications a sentence that was meant to be simple or innocent could have. Chinese wasn't exactly easy to follow either if you weren't brought up speaking and writing it.

Zagan smirked and looked up at him when he spoke up. "Why, thanks~ I try to focus on making the technique just as beautiful as the artwork itself." He set his sketchbook and pencil down. "What do you think?~" He gestured at it with a playful smirk.

"It's too beautiful to be me..." he commented. Hakuryuu carefully picked the book up and looked over the drawing carefully. He followed the lines and curves of the drawing that was supposed to be him.

"Nah, I think it depicts your beauty _perfectly_." Zagan almost purred at him, winking again with the same smirk on his face. "Then again, beauty is in the eye of the beholder~"

Hakuryuu smiled. "Thank you." He gently placed the sketchbook on the desk Zagan was sitting in and shifted in his own seat so his knees were near his neck. He rested his head on top of them and used his arms to keep his legs close to his body.

He smiled back at him before he looked up at the clock. "Ahh, it's getting late. I'm sure you should start heading home before your family gets too worried." He closed his sketchbook and stood up.

A small scowl crossed Hakuryuu's face then disappeared quickly as if it hadn't been there at all. Yea, family... They were supposed to care, right? Hakuryuu nodded and put his sketchbook away. He stood up and pushed his chair in. After slinging his bag over his shoulder he smiled at Zagan.

"I should probably head back home too." He went to log off of the computer, taking his sketchbook along with him. "Do you bother taking the city buses or do you just walk back and forth?"

He thought it over for a moment. Explaining that he got driven by one of the family's chauffeurs was too troublesome. Plus, he'd have to admit that he walked when he stayed late. Hakuryuu shrugged. "It depends on the day. I might just walk today."

"Oh okay." He nodded with a smile. "Do you mind if I walk with you for part of the way?" He walked towards the door and opened it before glancing back at him.

"That'd be fine," he replied and walked into the hallway. "It's kind of boring walking alone sometimes, anyway."

"I know. Pretty much all the other teachers leave the school before me, so I end up walking alone too." He closed and locked the door behind them. He started walking down the hallway after making sure the door to the classroom was locked tight.

"What part of the city do you live in?" Hakuryuu asked as he walked next to Zagan through the halls.

"I don't live very far away, actually." He continued walking with him down the halls towards the main exit of the building. "I live in the apartments downtown. No more than a ten minute walk from here."

"I live past the shopping district. I'm kind of in the mood for something sweet..." Hakuryuu raised his arms above his head and stretched. "The bakery over by the nail salon has really good treats." He looked at Zagan. Maybe he was boring him with small talk. He wasn't exactly used to having full conversations in English. He was thankful he had spent a few summers in America when he was younger. At least he didn't have to learn the entire language before moving. He liked the way Zagan's accent sounded, too. He wouldn't have minded if Zagan just wanted to tell him a story or talk endlessly. Hakuryuu would be more than willing to listen.

"Ahh, perhaps we can stop by for a quick snack. The sun's gonna be up for another few hours or so." The blond was really in no hurry to go home, not when the weather was actually quite nice. "I know a good park we could relax in afterwards."

Hakuryuu nodded. "That sounds nice." He blushed. Wasn't this like a date?

They walked along for a while until they reached the shopping district. People walked around happily. Some in a hurry. Some carrying groceries. Others doing some leisure shopping. Hakuryuu turned to Zagan. "What kind of sweets do you like?"

Zagan looked around at the scenery as they walked, smiling as he heard birds chirping overhead in the trees. He looked forward again when they got close to the shopping district, making sure he didn't run into anybody on accident. "Well, I tend to enjoy cherry turnovers a lot. Or anything involving fruit, really."

"I like fruit, too, but I prefer things with fillings or creams. Or European chocolate. Chocolate is so good~" Hakuryuu replied happily. He blushed and grinned.

"Mmmm~ Chocolate is good~" Zagan licked his lips hungrily at the thought of it. He glanced over at Hakuryuu, noticing the happy expression on his face. The teen was so serious all the time and it was nice seeing him unwind, if just a little bit.

Hakuryuu let out a content sigh and started looking around as they walked. Before long, they reached the bakery.

Zagan opened the door for him casually, inhaling the scent of the many treats that were being made. He licked his lips a bit as the delicious smells made his stomach growl.

Hakuryuu bowed slightly as an appreciative gesture to Zagan as he entered. He giggled when he heard the teacher's stomach.

He followed in after him, smiling a bit at the bow. The inside of the bakery looked very chic, chandeliers hanging overhead gracefully. Even the flooring looked exquisite, definitely something not every store would have. The entire place just exuded an air of civility.

"Don't think I've ever been in here before." Surely if he had, he would've remembered such a gorgeous place. Whoever designed the shop was a true genius in his book.

"I came here once before. I didn't like any of the food at home so I took a walk to buy something. My nose and stomach chose here," he explained. "The cakes are a nice texture and the atmosphere is comfortable."

Zagan nodded and continued looking around the inside of the building, taking in the beauty of it all. After a moment, he focused back on Hakuryuu and continued following along behind him towards the front counter. "I don't get to come out often. Teacher's salary and everything."

"I can pay for it," he volunteered. He had more than enough to cover both their treats. If he didn't use the money that he was given each week, it just kind of sat there until he bought something anyway. Hakuryuu inwardly sighed. He wasn't meant to be a rich kid. Something about spending money without reason held no appeal to him. He wouldn't mind paying for food for someone, though, especially sweets.

"Thank you so much." Zagan could hardly think he'd be able to afford even the smallest treats they had to offer. The entire place seemed to be very high priced, but surely it was worth the money if Hakuryuu seemed to like it. As they stood in line, he found himself getting lost in the majesty of the shop.

"Of course," Hakuryuu replied. "I'm the one who wanted to come here, anyway. Pick out a few things and we can get them to-go. You mentioned a park, right?" They were almost to the counter now.

Zagan nodded with a smile and looked over all of the treats they had on display. He really didn't want to be greedy and ask for a ton of stuff. He decided on a few cherry turnovers, deeming that to be the cheapest thing to get. He didn't want to trouble his student if he could avoid it.

When they reached the counter, Hakuryuu ordered a take-out box with two cherry turnovers, two slices of chocolate banana cake, one piece of strawberry shortcake, a piece of rainbow cake, and two each of sugar and chocolate chip cookies. The worker prepared the box and brought it to Hakuryuu to inspect before he paid. Finding everything in order, Hakuryuu paid and grabbed the box. "Shall we go, then?"

"Of course." He beamed at him happily as he started leading him out of the building. "The park isn't too far from here. I know an absolutely gorgeous spot we can sit and eat at." Soon they were walking down the sidewalk towards the park.

Hakuryuu's eyes lit up when they reached the park. It was woodsy, which made him happy. Save for a few recreational spots, the area seemed almost untouched by the city. It was like a small paradise in the middle of a place like this.

Zagan led him to a quiet park bench in the shade towards the center of the park, sighing as he took in the nature he loved so much. Not a lot of people were out, only a few joggers and bikers. Otherwise, it was peaceful. He sat down on the bench and stretched his arms. "Nice, isn't it?"

Hakuryuu nodded and sat down next to him on the bench. "I'll need to come here on my own sometime." He smiled and placed the box between them. "Help yourself."

He nodded and reached for one of the cherry turnovers. "I come here a lot when I need to relax. It inspires a lot of my work too." He casually nibbled on it as he relaxed against the bench. "You should come here if you're ever in need of an emotional release. I know it helps me at least."

"Art is my emotional release. That's what I meant the first day when I said it was personal. Everything I draw is personal. It's a thought or a feeling." Hakuryuu looked at him seriously. "I'm willing to share that with you."

"I can tell. It's good that you found a release for it. You seem to be going through a lot." He took another bite and chewed on it happily. "Stress wouldn't look good on you, Haku-chan. I can tell that much."

Hakuryuu sighed and leaned back on the bench. He stared up at the sky for a little while. Did telling him he was useless and a burden to the family every chance his mother got count as abuse? She paid for all his needs, though, so it wasn't neglect. That situation was definitely not something he wanted to talk about, especially to a teacher. He was pretty sure they were required by law to report family situations like his. The last thing he needed was to get deported or put in the American Child Service System.

He turned 18 right before graduation, anyway. There was already a bank account set up for him as soon as he graduated high school. All he had to do was make it until then and he could empty the account and leave. Those had been his mother's instructions, too. Once he was legal, she wanted him gone.

Plus he had his personal bank account, too. Enough money was wired into it every month to take care of tuition, clothing, food, and leisure. He had saved up quite a bit on his own. He hoped it was enough to get him a apartment and through college. Once he got a job he could take care of himself. Hakuryuu had tried to plan out the next few years many times. Eventually, he just figured he'd hope for the best.

Zagan continued to happily eat, not super concerned when Hakuryuu didn't say anything right away. He assumed he was just deep in thought or just didn't want to speak. He nudged him after a moment. "You okay? You haven't touched your food yet."

"Hmm?" he questioned unintelligently. "Sorry, I was thinking." He grabbed a piece of chocolate banana cake out of the box and started ripping pieces off and popping them into his mouth. "What nationalities are you?"

The blond chuckled a bit when Hakuryuu snapped out of his daze and started eating. "That's perfectly fine. I get lost in thought too." He continued eating, almost halfway through the cherry turnover. "Mainly German, a few island nationalities mixed in too." He nibbled on the pastry a little, licking his lips.

Hakuryuu took another piece of the cake and popped it into his mouth. "Can you speak different languages? Have you ever been to Germany?"

"I can speak a little German, but its faded over the years. Ah, I kinda miss Germany, but I really like it here too." He took a few more bites before sitting back to enjoy the symphony of flavors in his mouth. "Besides, it's not likely I'll be able to afford a plane to go back there, even for a little while."

"I've been to Germany before. I only know basic phrases, though. I'm not sure how I feel about here. It smells differently in America than in Europe and Asia. The food is interesting. I forget a lot of the language, though. Judal had to tell me the name of a hamburger." Hakuryuu sighed and grabbed a cookie.

Zagan snickered a bit at the last part, shaking his head slowly. "English can be a hard language to pick up on." He glanced over at him as he pulled out a cookie. He leaned over and playfully bit a piece off, smirking at him.

Hakuryuu pouted and glared playfully. "My cookie!" He shielded what was left of it before taking a bite.

Zagan laughed a bit and swallowed the piece he bit off, thoroughly amused by the raven's reaction. "Mmm~ I think I want more of it~" He smirked at him and licked his lips.

"Wipe the cherry stuff off your face first," he replied and stuck his tongue out.

"Aw, okay~" His tongue slid out from between his lips, easily licking the mess off of his face. He even managed to lick off a spot on his cheek. He pulled his tongue back in after a moment. "Better?~"

Hakuryuu stared for a moment. "I-it's long..." He blinked a few times before shaking his head and returning his attention to the cookie.

"Yea?" He looked back at him as he savored the remaining traces of the cherry filling on his tongue. "Is it that weird?"

Hakuryuu struggled for the right words and stuttered a bit before just closing his mouth entirely. He shook his head and held out the cookie to Zagan.

Zagan leaned in and took another bite of it, smiling up at him. He found it cute when the raven struggled to speak to him. "Mm~"

"I want it back, now..." Hakuryuu stated and abruptly kissed Zagan.

Zagan blinked at the statement and quickly found the teen's lips over his again. He gripped his chin and pulled him closer with a smirk. Hakuryuu pressed against Zagan. He sucked lightly at the teacher's lower lip. He tasted like cherries, and Hakuryuu really didn't mind that. It tasted good on him.

He continued smirking, even as the other started sucking on his lower lip. Zagan wrapped his arm around Hakuryuu's back, almost pulling him onto his lap. A grin spread across his lips as he continued to kiss Zagan. He shifted so he was straddling Zagan's lap. He tentatively wrapped his arms around the teacher's neck.

Zagan growled and pressed him flush against his body as he kissed him back hungrily. He didn't mind the arms wrapping around his neck or how Hakuryuu leaned against him as their kiss continued. He slowly licked across the raven's lips, eagerly awaiting his reaction.

Hakuryuu blushed and shivered. He opened his mouth slightly. He held on to Zagan a little tighter. He would've been fine with it if Hakuryuu had shoved him away for such a bold move, but he was just fine with this reaction too. He smirked and thrusted his tongue into the other's mouth, groaning a bit at the moist heat. Zagan had to admit, the sweets really did make the boy taste good.

Hakuryuu found himself getting really hot really fast. He pulled away and gasped for breath. "M-maybe this is a little too much... F-for now, I mean..."

"Well, okay." Zagan licked his lips after they parted. "We are going a _bit_ too fast, I suppose." He resumed eating his cherry turnover. "Though you do taste good~"

Hakuryuu blushed and stuttered. He returned to his former spot on the bench. He hid his face, which was still very red, in his hands and tried to calm down his breathing and racing heart.

He smirked wider at him and continued eating. "Awww, did I embarrass you?~ Your face is an adorable shade of red now~"

Hakuryuu squeaked. He felt his face get hotter. Ah, he was really bad with these sorts of things. "N-n-no way! I'm fine! Don't be stupid!"

He laughed at the squeak the other made and continued eating his pastry, humming a bit as he glanced around the park. "Thanks again for paying for this."

Hakuryuu straightened up and removed his hands from his face. "It's no problem. If you want you can take the rest home. I doubt I'll be able to make it to my room with it. I only really want the rainbow cake, and I can wrap that up and hide it."

"That's nice of you." He smiled over at him as he finished up the first cherry turnover. "The rest of it looks so good. I suppose we should part ways now."

"We probably should. The sun's already setting," Hakuryuu agreed. He took the piece of rainbow cake and wrapped it up and placed it carefully on top of the stuff in his school bag. He stood up and bowed. "I had a nice afternoon. Thank you."

He nodded and stood up as well. "See you in class tomorrow, Haku-chan. I hope we can spend time like this again soon." He leaned down and teasingly kissed his forehead.

Hakuryuu smiled and nodded. "I'll look forward to it." And with that, he headed home. He couldn't resist the urge to smile almost all the way home.

Zagan watched him leave with a smile on his face. Sighing to himself, he picked up the container the teen had left behind and started making his way back home too as the sun continued to set behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Hakuryuu had seriously overslept the next morning. When he looked at the time, it was nearly lunch. He debated between running to school and taking his afternoon classes or just staying home and pretending he was sick. When Hakuryuu went downstairs, however, he saw why it was that he had been able to sleep in; Hakuren lay asleep on the couch. It had been over a month since he'd seen either of his brothers. He was hoping that Hakuyuu was around somewhere. Upon walking into the kitchen, he found Yuu drinking coffee and chatting to someone on the phone. He silently sat next to his older brother and waited for him to finish his call.

Hakuyuu smiled at his baby brother. He started to wrap up the call. Once he hung up, he turned fully to face Hakuyuu. "So, baby dragon, how has school been?"

Hakuryuu grinned at the nickname. "It's good, but the education system is different than what I'm used to. I should be there right now, but I slept through my alarm."

Hakuyuu sighed. "I told Ren not to touch your alarm clock."

Hakuryuu groaned. "If I go now, I won't miss my favorite class."

Hakuyuu grinned. "I can drive you!"

With that, Hakuryuu raced upstairs to get ready. By the time he was done, Hakuyuu was dropping him off as lunch ended. He thanked his older brother and headed to his math class.

Math class was boring as always and time couldn't move fast enough. But eventually, the period bell rang and Hakuryuu could go to his favorite class. It was kind of convenient missing the first half of school, aside from realizing he would have to make up his work.

The classroom was still the same and the other students were already sitting down in their seats. Judal came in shortly after Hakuryuu sat down. Zagan soon came in and started attendance. Judal scowled at Hakuryuu. Not only did the little Asian freak take away his chance for extra credit, but he wasn't there earlier for him to confront him.

Hakuryuu felt extremely uncomfortable. Judal wouldn't stop looking at him. "D-did I do something wrong?" he whispered questioningly.

Judal scoffed. "You have straight A's in this class! Why are you going after the D?"

Hakuryuu blinked. "Why would I want a D? I have A's..."

Judal stared. "Ugh, that's right... You're foreign. Never mind..."

Zagan finished up attendance before turning to face the class. "Okay, we're just going to be working some more on the current lesson for today. We'll start a new lesson later on in the week."

Judal had finally taken his eyes off of Hakuryuu when Zagan was speaking, though he did send one last glare in his direction, just to continue unnerving him. Hakuryuu got to work on adding to one of his drawings. He was happy that Judal had turned his attention elsewhere. Class was nearly over before he knew it.

At last, the final bell rang and the rest of the class packed up before getting ready to leave. Zagan wandered towards Hakuryuu. "Planning on staying after today?"

"Ah, not today. Hakuyuu and Hakuren arrived sometime early this morning. I doubt they're staying long so I want to spend some time with them. I don't get to see my siblings, especially my brothers, very often." He bowed slightly. "I hope I can spend more time with you this week, however. I really want to master the current techniques you're teaching."

He nodded in understanding and smiled softly. "Okay, that's fine. Have fun with your brothers." Zagan didn't mind that Hakuryuu couldn't stay after again, family was more important. He watched as the other packed up and got ready to leave. Judal sat off to the side, trying hard not to grin.

Hakuryuu waved at Judal before leaving. "I'll see you both tomorrow!"

Judal slipped out of his seat and walked up to Zagan's desk. He made sure Hakuryuu was really gone before speaking. "Hey, Butt Juices~ I got your new paintbrush. I almost considered masturbating with it, just to piss you off, but decided that even _I_ could be good sometimes." He slapped the object on Zagan's desk and grinned. "So about that extra credit~"

Zagan looked over the new paintbrush, making another face at the thought that Judal even considered masturbating with it too. It wasn't quite like his old one, but he assumed it would work well enough. "Of course, the extra credit...there's no chance of you actually _working_, is there?"

"That's so _complicated_," he whined and plopped his ass on Zagan's desk. "Why would you even _think_ that I'd _do_ my work...?"

"Just hoping you would?" Zagan should've known better than to ask in the first place. Why would Judal do his work if he could just get by in class by doing extra credit? He started to regret even agreeing to it the first time.

"Well it's not like I haven't done _anything_..." he snorted and pulled his book out of his bag. He showed Zagan the picture he had traced. What Zagan didn't know wouldn't hurt him, right?

Zagan looked it over, raising an eyebrow at the very idea that the raven actually did a little work for once in class. "Hnn, not bad. Still gonna take a lot more work to keep your grade up."

"That's where _extra credit_ comes in~" Judal purred. He close his book and put it away. "If you want, you can come over to my apartment~"

"Well, I don't know." He glanced elsewhere in the classroom. Surely going to the student's home would only result in him being coaxed into screwing around. He couldn't really trust the raven to not turn it into anything sexual.

Judal looked at Zagan. _Seriously? Seriously, Zagan_? Judal was convinced that there was something between himself and the art teacher. He wasn't about to be rejected, that's for sure. "I recently got a lot of art shit and I have no idea how to use it... Can't you just help me?"

"Well, I guess if its art related, it couldn't hurt..." Zagan sighed and stood up from his desk, brushing a hand through his hair. He could just tell that it was likely a trap, but it was also possible that Judal really did need help. And he couldn't just say no to a needy student.

Judal perked up and grinned. "Great~ You're the best, Zagan~" He slid off the desk and slung his bag over his shoulder.

"Yea, yea. Sure." Zagan logged off the computer and turned the classroom lights off. He walked out of the room and waited for Judal to lead him off towards his apartment.

Judal wasted no time getting Zagan to his apartment. It was a quick walk. He unlocked his door and held it open for Zagan to enter. "You want a snack or something? Because I'm gonna eat, no matter what you answer."

"No, I'm good." He walked inside slowly, still unsure if he was making the right decision in coming here. Oh well, it was too late to change his mind anyway.

Judal nodded and slipped in after him, shutting the door behind him. He walked into the small living area and into the kitchen area. He opened up the refrigerator and grabbed out a pizza box. He took a few slices and put them on aluminum foil then into the oven. His bag had been discarded by the door. Judal grabbed a soda from the refrigerator and sat down on the couch. On the left side were two doors, the bathroom and his bedroom, respectively.

He walked into the room, glancing around curiously. It wasn't all that bad, actually. Fairly clean and organized. He sat down on the other side of the couch, slowly letting down his guard as he relaxed. Maybe this visit wouldn't be all bad.

Judal grinned and moved a little closer to Zagan. "So how have you been? You've gotten close to Hakuryuu, hmm~?"

Zagan inched away slightly when Judal moved closer to him. "Yes, I've been helping him with his art projects."

"Mhm~ art projects~" Judal laughed. He heard the oven beep and got up to get his food. He carried the pizza into the living area and placed the aluminum foil on the coffee table. "Do you think Haku's good enough to enter the state art show? You've only let one or two students enter in the past 4-5 years, or so I've heard."

"I've hardly thought about it, actually. But I suppose he does have the potential." He continued looking around at the small apartment, his voice trailing off in thought. "He is rather good already, but I suppose if I continue helping him, he could very well do it..."

"Your professor and idol is the one in charge, right? That's what one of the upperclassmen told me freshman year. And your first year teaching he didn't like your pupil's work and embarrassed you... Is it true?" Judal grinned and turned slightly to face Zagan fully.

Zagan growled under his breath with a wince, already reliving that painful memory just because Judal had ever so slightly mentioned it.

He had been fresh out of college with his teaching degree; ready to help the younger generations see the beauty of art. He had promise and a student who he sincerely believed in. The student was more than he expected from a high school aged boy, easily matching his skills but with a less than promising attitude. The kid was stuck up in all senses of the word and hardly listened to any advice he gave.

But nonetheless, he had believed in him and allowed him to enter one of the most prestigious art shows in the state. Things had been looking good...until his idol, his old teacher, had finally come around to judge.

_"You could do better. You failed your own students, you disgrace."_ was the only thing his professor had said to him that day. The only thing that needed to be said to pull him down and shatter his pride.

Zagan could feel the tears well up in his eyes from the memory. He could hear the mocking laughter echoing around in his head, just like what he had heard that day. "N-No...don't make me remember it..."

Judal blinked. "That didn't answer my question, though. Eh... I guess I'll just go with 'yes'. Heh. I wonder if Haku is actually good enough~," he continued. With a shrug, he grabbed a piece of pizza and started eating. "Ooh~ I forgot how good this was! You sure you don't want any?"

Zagan didn't say anything else for a long moment, just sitting motionlessly on the couch. Aside from an occasional full body tremble as he fought to stay strong on front of his student. "I...can't stay here. I'm sorry." He forced himself to stand up.

Judal stood up and grabbed his arm. "H-hey! Are you okay? What happened?" He looked at him with feigned concern but sincere confusion. He was _not_ about to let Zagan leave just like that!

The blond winced as he felt the other grab at his arm concernedly and try to pull him back. "Let go of my arm."

Judal scowled. He tightened his grip. "You're seriously gonna freak out over something that happened like 6 years ago? That's kinda pathetic..."

"It's not pathetic..." He wrenched his arm away though it just hung limply at his side afterwards, like he hardly had the will to hold it up.

"Hey... I bet I can make you forget _everything_, if even for a little while..." He wrapped his arms around Zagan's waist and pressed his lips against his. He moved his lips gently against the teacher's.

Zagan jumped a little when the other wrapped his arms around his waist. He watched though dull eyes as the raven stood up on his toes to kiss him.

Judal lightly nipped Zagan's lower lip. "Let me make you forget, Zagan~" he whispered against the teacher's lips. "I promise I'll be good."

"Fine, but I'm leaving afterwards." He grunted a bit at the light nip. He should've figured that there were no art supplies that Judal needed help with.

Judal nodded and lead Zagan into his room. "Quick question... How does watercolor paint work?" He tossed the few things that were on his bed over the side and onto the floor. "Heh... I forgot I had things on my bed... Oopsies~" he went back to kissing Zagan.

Zagan trailed behind him, trying to ignore the fact that he was about to fuck one of his students. The question caught him off guard and his attention snapped back forward when he heard the things on the bed clatter off to the floor. "Huh?" He couldn't get much else out, the other's lips pressing against his once more.

Judal started stripping and running his hands over Zagan's body. Getting impatient, he started pulling at Zagan's clothes, too. He licked his lips in anticipation. He sighed and sat down at the edge of the bed, blushing a bit as he watched the raven strip down right in front of him.

Judal was almost completely naked. He stretched slightly when he saw Zagan looking at him. "Mmm~ play with me~" he purred.

Zagan looked him over lazily. The school uniforms really did mask body types from view. He would've never guessed that Judal was quite so fit. The beginnings of well formed abs were easily seen.

Judal walked over and slid onto Zagan's lap. He purred and nuzzled against him.

He blushed as he felt the weight on his lap as Judal sat down. "Ahhh, I guess I should strip down..." He stole a quick glance down, blushing brighter as he could see a very obvious bulge in the boy's tight fitting underwear.

Judal started grinding against Zagan. "I wanna run my hands all over you~" he murmured and went back to kissing him.

He kissed him back, slowly bringing his hands down his fit body. The long haired raven certainly had smooth skin, the kind of skin Zagan tended to like. He moved down his back and slowly groped his ass.

Judal gasped and pressed up against the teacher's body. "Mmm~ I like when sexy guys are handsy with me~"

Zagan blushed brighter as Judal pressed against him. "You do, huh?" He licked his lips a bit and squeezed his ass again.

Judal purred and arched his back. He pushed Zagan back and shifted so he was properly straddling him. He ground his hips against Zagan's and ran his hands over the teacher's chest. He lied down on his back, groaning a bit as the long haired raven started to grind against him. He moved his hips up slightly against the other.

Judal stopped for a minute. He started taking off Zagan's belt then moved on to his pants. Zagan didn't fight him even though his pants were being slowly taken off. The other could easily feel him throb, even through his clothes. Judal slid off the bed to remove Zagan's pants, shoes, and socks. He got back onto the bed and ran his hands up under Zagan's shirt.

The blond fidgeted a little when the other's hands started going up his shirt. "Ahhh, I'm not taking this off." He held his sweater down so that Judal couldn't take it off of him.

Judal sat back and arched an eyebrow. Deciding not to question it- Zagan was kind of weird, in all actuality- Judal simply shook his head and decided to run his hands over the teacher's thighs.

Zagan groaned a little as he felt the other's hands brush down his thighs seductively. "You're a tease, y'know that?" he mumbled under his breath.

Judal licked his lips then licked Zagan's length. "Maybe~" he purred then lapped at the tip of his cock.

"I think that's a yes." Zagan smirked and slowly eased his boxers off as the other licked at his cock.

Judal grinned. "You have one of the best cocks I've ever seen~" He licked his lips. "Ugh you're making me drool!"

"I do? Heh." He smirked wider at him. "I don't see you drooling~"

Judal opened his mouth and saliva slid off his tongue. He closed his mouth and smirked. "So do I get to have that delicious cock inside me~? Hmm~?"

"Maaaaaaybe~ Can you really take it _all_ in?~" If he was going to screw around, he wanted to make sure he'd get a fair amount of pleasure out of it too.

"I'm _pretty_ sure I've done a fair enough job of taking big dicks, Zagan. But I've been craving yours for a while~" Judal slid back up Zagan's body and returned to straddling his hips. Judal sat up on his knees. He could feel the tip of Zagan's cock at his entrance.

"Well, go at it then." He bucked his hips up against his ass teasingly, grinding against him. "If you think you can~~~"

Judal gasped and whined a little at the sensation of Zagan's cock pushing against his entrance. Judal started lowering himself, wincing slightly at the feeling of being penetrated. Zagan was pretty thick. He felt his muscles clench.

Zagan lightly grabbed his hips and started to guide him down a little more, hissing as the tight walls enveloped the head of his cock. He had to try hard not to start bucking his hips.

"Mm~ feels good~ want more~" Judal murmured and pushed himself down further. He couldn't wait until the whole thing was inside him so he could start sliding up and down on it.

The blond hummed and pulled Judal off of him for a moment before pushing him onto his back. He stood over him and smirked. Judal whined a bit at first then stopped when he was flipped. He stared up questioningly at Zagan.

"Not gonna _beg_ for it?~" he almost purred at him, continuing to smirk.

Judal grinned. "Do you _expect_ me to beg for it? Just hurry up and shove it inside. I'll even let you take me doggy style. I don't care. Just hurry up and fuck me~" Judal replied casually. "Want you deep inside me~"

Zagan pouted and moved closer. "Awww, you're no fun." He pressed back against him slowly, nudging at his entrance before he thrusted his hips a little and penetrated him. "I'm not even sure if I _can_ fit inside~"

Judal laughed. "Well lucky for us, I have lube. Flavored, too~" He ran his hands over Zagan's shoulders and down his arms. "It's in the middle drawer of the night stand," he continued with a nod toward the piece of furniture

He glanced in the direction that he was pointing. "Ahh, that might make it easier." He got up to go look for it. He soon came back with a small tube. "I kinda want to see you stretch yourself out, actually~" He set the tube down on Judal's chest with a smirk.

Judal smirked. "Teacher~ your inner pervert is showing~" he purred and rolled over onto his stomach. The lube slipped to the side and he left it there for now. Judal slipped a pillow under his chest and got onto his knees. With his chest still on top of the pillow, Judal snaked a hand between his legs and started to prod at his own entrance.

Zagan sat back and watched, licking his lips as Judal started to stretch himself out in front of him. Yes, he was a pervert, but Judal was still doing it anyway. He couldn't be the only pervert here. Judal had started to rock his hips as he stretched himself. It hurt a bit, but it'd be worth it if he got Zagan's dick inside him. He turned his head slightly so he could see Zagan watching him. "Am I doing good?"

He nodded a bit and reached over to play with the tube that had fallen off of Judal's chest. "So far, yes. Stretch yourself open nice and wide for me now~ Eyes forward."

"Yes, teacher~" he purred and half-buried his face in the pillow. He continued to stretch, inserting another finger with a small moan.

"Little more~" he purred, fiddling with the cap behind Judal's back.

Judal gasped as he stretched his fingers wide inside of himself. He wanted Zagan's dick _so_ badly.

"Hold it right there~" Zagan moved close and nudged the tip of the tube against the raven's stretched entrance. He made sure it was in before he started squeezing the contents of the tube out, humming a bit as he did so.

Judal gasped and shivered. "I-I'd rather be full of you," he murmured. He looked at him with needy eyes. _Please just fuck me already!_

"I know~ This is just the lube~" He squeezed a generous amount into the long haired raven before he pulled back away. "Okay, work it in there nice and deep~"

Judal nodded and started to work the lube deep inside his ass. The coolness of the lube mixed with his body heat made him shiver.

Zagan watched him for a long moment before he sat up. "Okay, that's enough. On your back."

Judal hummed and shook his head. "Take me from behind~"

Zagan shrugged and moved up behind him. "Fine, have it your way." He grinded against his ass a little before he start pushing his way inside, letting out a low groan at how easy it was to just slide in.

Judal let out a small whine that elevated into a moan as Zagan pushed further into him. "Fuck me _hard_~"

"Just give me a second...god, you're still tight~" Zagan rested his chest over Judal's back as he slowly pushed in further. The slickness of the lube seemed to be really helping.

Judal whined. Even after he spent that time stretching himself out and using lube he felt himself being stretched as Zagan pushed inside. He started shifting around impatiently. Zagan licked his lips as he heard the other whine. He pushed in the rest of the way with a low grunt, feeling the other's muscles contract around his length tightly.

Judal gasped as he felt Zagan fully inside him. "Feels good~" he purred and started rocking back against the other.

He bucked into him lightly with a smirk. "Does it? Wonder if it'll feel better when I start pounding your ass in?~"

A shiver ran through Judal's body. "Don't you _dare_ hold back~" he replied and braced himself.

Zagan nodded and took in a deep breath before he started pumping his hips against the other's. He didn't start slow, already slamming into him. "I don't think I like your tone, Judal~"

"Ah~ I'll be good, teacher~ I promise~" he half-whined. Judal felt his toes curl and he gripped handfuls of his sheets.

He smirked and pressed closer, continuing his fast rhythm. "That's better~" He combed his fingers through the other's long hair.

"Mmm~ teacher is _soooo_ big~ I'm sorry I've been such a bad student~" Judal practically moaned. He bit down on the pillow to prevent himself from making any girly noises.

"Don't silence yourself~ I _want_ to hear you moan~" He thrusted into him hard, pressing against his ass as he continued moving inside of him.

Judal went to protest but a loud moan came out instead as Zagan hit deep inside. He blushed and buried his face back in the pillow. A muffled moan could be heard.

Zagan hummed and pulled on the raven's hair a little, trying to pull his head up from the pillows. "I said not to be quiet~ I thought you said you were gonna be a _good_ boy~"

"'m sorry..." he whined. Judal arched his back and moaned again. "My moans are- _ah_~- girly..."

"So?~ It's not like anyone else will hear but me~" He leaned forward and breathed into his ear slowly as he rocked against him.

"B-but I've- _nn_~- never had sex in my apartment before. _Ah_~ I'm pretty sure my neighbors all know I'm a little whore by now. They've seen some of the guys I've left with, but I don't want to confirm it. _Mmm_~ Plus, I d-don't know how thin the walls- _aaaaaah_~- are," Judal attempted to explain. Zagan made it so hard to _think_ let alone _speak_.

Zagan continued thrusting inside of him, making it increasingly difficult to not be loud. "Yea? How many times have you actually had sex?" He licked his lips a bit at the other moaning and at how he could barely speak without crying out.

"F-_fuck_, Zagan! What kind of question is _that_!? Mmmm~ I like lost track after f- _ahh_- five!" Judal whined and let out small moans. He was really trying to control himself. "F-five _people_, I mean."

"That's...higher than I expected." Zagan spoke softly, as if in thought. He was quickly getting tired of only hearing tiny moans from the raven and started moving faster, getting closer to his prostate.

"Aaaah~" he moaned. "You're _waaay_ too good at this~" Judal continued moaning and clawing at the bed underneath him.

Judal decided to drop the subject of his sex life. In reality, he just slept with men who had money and looked good. Judal would seduce them into buying him things and once he got what he wanted, he cut them off. It was easy to feed his desire for expensive things when people were willing to buy them for him. He was good at keeping his things in good condition, too. This way, when he needed money, he could just sell stuff he got bored with.

"You need to be _louder_, Judal~" he purred into his ear as he continued pounding into him. He held his hips up and moved harder into him, pushing his legs apart so he could sink further into him. Zagan stopped his thrusting for a moment and just glanced down, just watching his cock throb inside of the long haired raven.

Judal whined and tried to hold back. Zagan was _really_ making this challenging. Judal bit down on his lower lip, only stopping when he tasted blood. His eyes rolled back and he _almost_ moaned loudly when the thrusting stopped. "What?" he questioned then whined.

"I don't think I'm gonna finish up if you won't be loud~~" Zagan teased as he slowly pulled out of him. He sat back and lightly stroked himself in front of the raven.

Judal started whining. "You're so _meeeean_..." He crawled over to him and slid onto his lap. "I promise I'll moan nice and loud for you~"

"Will you?" Zagan's voice had a skeptical tone to it. "Or will you continue being silent?" He lightly pumped himself, groaning softly as he felt himself throb.

"_Please_, Zagan! I _promise_!" Judal whined louder. He started squirming as he watched Zagan stroke himself.

"Well, okay~" He stopped stroking and sat back. "Climb back on then~"

Judal shivered and shifted so he could take Zagan's cock. He lowered himself quickly but slowed when he felt himself being stretched again.

Zagan closed his eyes as he felt the tight warmth surround him again as the other lowered himself onto his cock. "Nice and slow~" he murmured.

Judal nodded and started slowly lowering himself. He shivered and gasped a few times before he had completely taken Zagan inside him.

"Mmm~" Zagan rested his head back and spread his legs out as the other sunk down completely on his cock. "Don't understand how I can fit inside you~"

Judal shrugged before he started moving up and down around Zagan's cock. He started moaning lightly. Zagan wanted loud, right? Judal decided to start going faster. The faster he went, the louder his moans got.

He rested his hands on the other's hips, feeling them move in his hands as Judal continued riding him. He could feel him start to move faster, soft squishing noises arising as he went down rougher on the teacher.

Judal started panting and moaning. His head was spinning and Zagan's cock was _amazing_.

Zagan licked his lips as he listened to the other's moans. "Just a little louder~" He squeezed the other's ass in his hands.

Another shiver ran through Judal's body and he felt his legs almost give out. His eyes rolled back and he tossed his head back as he moaned Zagan's name.

He pushed Judal down onto his cock, able to feel the shiver run through his body. "Damn it, kid...~"

Judal groaned and whined. "S-so clo- _aaaah_~ G-gonna cum... _Nn_~" He slammed himself down hard a few more times before his vision went white and his whole body convulsed.

Zagan dug his nails into Judal's hips as he felt the other tighten around him. He grunted under his breath and came deep inside of the raven's ass. Judal let out a shaky breath. He collapsed onto Zagan's chest and closed his eyes.

Zagan caught his breath after a moment and slowly pulled the other off of his chest. He winced when he realized some of the other's cum had gotten onto his sweater. He set him down on the bed and started to get his pants back on.

Judal felt the movement but his body felt too heavy to protest. A small noise escaped his throat, but it was all he could manage before he drifted off to sleep. Zagan found some paper towel to wipe the mess off of his shirt after he got dressed. He spared one last look back at Judal before he left.


	4. Chapter 4

Judal woke up around midnight. Instinctively, his arm reached out in search of another person. Judal sighed and reluctantly opened his eyes. Zagan had left and Judal felt a wave of sadness wash over him. Sure, he could get whatever he wanted. Sure, people wanted him. But living a life like his, no matter what material objects he came to possess, he'd always end up alone.

With another sigh, Judal got out of bed and went to take a shower. By the time he had washed off his body, it was still very early in the morning. Judal decided to take his hair out of his braid and really wash it out. Two hours later he was already in his uniform. He tried to dry his hair with a drier for about an hour before deciding it was a waste of time and just fixing it into the braid.

It was 4am and Judal had nothing better to do. Even with his hair still damp, he headed out.

Zagan made it back home just in time to eat dinner and take a shower before he went to bed, inwardly chiding himself for what he had just done the entire time. The night passed easily and it was soon morning again. He got up and got ready for work, cringing at the thought that he'd have face Judal again today.

He left a little early so he could get some breakfast on the way to the school. A simple donut and a latte, just enough to wake him up.

Hakuryuu woke up to his alarm the next morning. He took a shower and got dressed before heading downstairs. Hakuren was on the phone, talking in some European language. All Hakuryuu could understand was "flight" and "be there soon." He sighed. Of course they were leaving already. He was happy he go to spend yesterday afternoon with them, though.

When Hakuyuu came down with his and Hakuren's suitcases, he noticed the not so happy look on their baby brother's face. He placed the luggage down and pulled Hakuryuu close to him. "I'm sorry, Baby Dragon. We'd love to stay longer with you but unfortunately, business doesn't wait."

Hakuryuu nodded in understanding. He was used to this. At least Hakuei would be graduating from university soon and he'd be seeing her more often. Of course, his own graduation would probably be the last time he saw Ei, Ren, and Yuu together. He closed his eyes and shook his head. He really didn't want to think about that.

Hakuryuu helped his brothers with their bags. They took him out for breakfast and drove him to school. After goodbyes were said, Hakuryuu headed inside. He had a good 15 minutes before his first class started so he headed to the cafeteria to draw for a while. The Dean of Students, however, had other plans for Hakuryuu.

"Ah, Hakuryuu Ren," he greeted the student and placed his hand on his shoulder. Hakuryuu flinched. "How has our school been treating you? Is everything going smoothly?"

Hakuryuu nodded. "Everything is fine, sir. Thank you." He hoped that was it, but unfortunately there was more the man had to say.

"Upon reviewing your transcripts, I've discovered that you have already fulfilled your Literature requirement. You do, however, need a physical education class," the dean explained.

Hakuryuu sighed. He had almost forgotten how big the American education system was on sports and phys ed. This would be uncomfortable.

"So if you'd follow me, son, I'll show you the gym, outdoor track, locker room, and get you your gym uniform. It's just a T-shirt and either sweats or mesh shorts. Nothing fancy. Ah, you'll need sneakers, too. I'll write you a pass so you don't have to participate," the man continued.

He seemed to drone on and on the entire time while showing Hakuryuu the previously mentioned places. Even when giving the student his gym uniform. Hakuryuu couldn't help but space out. He didn't miss it being mentioned that the gym teacher passed you as long as you changed every day and _tried_ to participate.

Judal arrived as the first bell rang. He threw his bag in his locker and headed to the locker room to change for gym. He headed out to the outdoors field after doing so. Coach had them running the track since they didn't want to do much of anything else. Judal, of course, was one of the instigators. None of the other kids wanted to play anything that involved balls or projectiles with him. Judal had a bad habit of injuring people on the other team. And _man_ could he whip a rubber dodge ball hard enough to give someone a concussion.

The other students gathered at the track and Coach showed up. "We have a new student joining our class today. His name is Hakuryuu. Be _nice_ to him," he stated and looked at Judal.

"Hey..." he replied with a huff. "I happen to already be nice to Haku..." Judal walked over and slung his arm around Hakuryuu's shoulder. "Right, buddy?"

Hakuryuu nodded nervously. A few of the other students greeted him and introduced themselves. Then, the gym teacher blew his whistle and told everyone, excluding Hakuryuu for today, to stretch for 20 minutes before they ran.

Physical Education seemed really tedious, in Hakuryuu's opinion. He was unaware of Judal causing the class to have to run every day and thought that that was all the class consisted of. He saw no education value in it. When the period was almost over, Coach sent everyone to the locker rooms and Hakuryuu headed off to History.

Once history ended, Judal was outside Hakuryuu's classroom and they went to lunch together. "Pretty cool that we have two classes together now, huh?" Judal mused. And to that, Hakuryuu had to agree. Judal was pretty much his only friend and it was nice to have two classes with him.

Lunch came and went and math had done the same. Judal walked with Hakuryuu to art. Zagan waited for the rest of the students to come in before he started attendance and such. They were once again told to work on whatever they wanted. He wandered around the class, but he hesitated a little when he saw Judal look up and flash him a smirk.

Hakuryuu noticed the look on Judal's face. "What's got you in such a good mood?" he questioned while still drawing.

Judal turned back to him at the question, his smirk fading a little when he realized that the other raven had seen him. "Eh? What was that?"

Hakuryuu shook his head. "Nothing, sorry I disturbed you." He went to draw the next line and his pencil point snapped. Hakuryuu sighed and set the pencil down and opted to just put his head down on the desk.

Zagan finally came over, noticing that Hakuryuu's pencil had decided to break in mid line. He smirked and set a new pencil beside it. "There you go, Hakuryuu. Try not to break this one too~"

He looked up and blinked. "I... Thank you." He sat up and got back to drawing. He had foolishly gotten used to drawing with a mechanical pencil and now using a regular one was weird. Still, it was better for shading, and being able to shade properly was part of the grade.

Zagan nodded with a smile and patted his head gently. He stood behind him and casually watched over his shoulder, watching each individual line as it was drawn. Just maybe, with a little more help, the short haired raven could be a champion.

Hakuryuu was nervous with the teacher watching him. He had always been shy about his drawings. Art truly was a personal outlet for him. Everything he did had meaning. He filled his sketchbook with images from his head and heart. Even little doodles held significance.

Zagan was the first person he had openly and willingly shown his artwork to. He really admired his art teacher and was captivated by his artwork. Still, he was shy about having Zagan watch him work. Hakuryuu knew he was self-conscious. Even if it were just practice for an assignment, like this was, messing up would make him feel embarrassed.

Zagan watched for a moment longer before wandering back off. He could tell that the raven still wasn't all that comfortable about people watching him work by the way his shoulders seemed to tense up in anxiety.

Hakuryuu spent the rest of the period adding details to a few drawings. A light sketch of himself and his siblings was drawn on a page as the bell rang. The students filed out, some laughing and talking about a movie they were going to see, others talking about sports and practices they had to attend. Judal and Hakuryuu stayed behind.

Judal rolled his eyes when he noticed Hakuryuu was there _again_. This kid was _really_ starting to piss him off. He walked up to the front and glanced back to make sure Hakuryuu was still busy drawing. He sat on Zagan's desk and pouted. "Where'd you disappear to yesterday?" he questioned. "I woke up all alone."

"This is hardly the time to be talking about that." Zagan mumbled under his breath, trying to make sure the raven across the room couldn't hear him. "Besides, you fell asleep anyway." The teacher didn't want to stick around and wait for him to wake up. Chances are if he did, Judal would've started pawing at his pants, begging for round two.

Judal narrowed his eyes. "Don't worry about _him_." He scoffed and glanced at Hakuryuu once more before returning his attention to Zagan. "Haku's not gonna tell anyone. Trust me," he assured, almost threateningly. The unsaid _'I'll make sure of it'_ lingered behind his words. Judal lightly grabbed Zagan's chin and tilted his head up so they were looking into each other's eyes. "We'll have to play again some time," he murmured and leaned in for a kiss.

Zagan twitched a bit when Judal had glared back at Hakuryuu. He didn't like the phrasing of his words, just like he wasn't particularly happy about the long haired raven grabbing his chin and attempting to kiss him right in front of the other. He pushed him back with a scowl, turning his head back away.

Judal huffed. "What's wrong with you?" He leaned forward again and gripped Zagan's shoulders. "You fucked me and now you won't even kiss me?"

In the back of the room, Hakuryuu looked up through his hair. He could feel the tension in the front. When he saw Judal practically in Zagan's lap, he looked away and went back to drawing.

"Go home, Judal. I'm not dealing with your bullshit today." Zagan glared at him, his eye twitching in annoyance. He stood up and walked away from his desk, walking back to his office. He closed the door behind him.

Hakuryuu jumped when he heard the door slam. His pencil dragged over his paper as he did so. He frowned down at his work. It wasn't too bad and could be fixed. He looked at the door for a minute before he started packing up his things.

Judal stood in the front of the classroom. At first he looked dejected, and then he just looked pissed. He glared at Hakuryuu, who swallowed hard upon realizing Judal's eyes were locked on him. Judal watched as Hakuryuu finished packing his things and as he walked to the front of the classroom.

"Are you okay?" Hakuryuu asked cautiously. Judal seriously looked like he was about to punch him.

Judal glared for a moment longer before sighing. His gaze softened and he grabbed Hakuryuu's arm. "Come with me."

Hakuryuu wasn't about to protest and Judal lead him out of the classroom, out of the building, and into the busy city streets. They walked for a while and Judal's grip softened. His hand made its way down Hakuryuu's arm to his wrist, and then eventually he had grabbed the smaller boy's hand and laced his fingers through the other's. They stayed like that as they walked, Judal eventually slowing down so they could walk without Hakuryuu being practically dragged.

Judal brought Hakuryuu to a small playground on the other side of the city. Hakuryuu was surprised when they stopped. "I pretty much grew up here, with my two older brothers," Judal murmured. Hakuryuu didn't know how to respond, seeing as he wasn't sure if the statement was directed at him. Judal let go of Hakuryuu's hand and walked over to a swing. He sat down, gripped the chains, and leaned back. His hair rested on the ground below him. Hakuryuu smiled slightly and sat down on the swing next to Judal.

After awhile passed in silence, the two started talking about their siblings and growing up. Judal explained how he lost his parents and brothers in an accident. Hakuryuu talked briefly about his brothers and sister barely being around anymore. The whole thing about family was a topic he liked to avoid, and he told Judal that. Hakuryuu wasn't sure why, but he did. Judal claimed to understand but Hakuryuu wondered if he really did. As the sun started setting, they both headed their separate ways.

Zagan glanced out the window in his office, noticing that the classroom was empty again. He sighed under his breath and sat back down in his office chair. He had wanted to spend some time after school with Hakuryuu today. He leaned back and just stared up at the ceiling, already starting to reminisce about his younger years.

He had been a young adult back in Germany. He had always had a passion for art, even as a child. His parents had never accepted it and in fact _abhorred_ his creativity. They had always thought so lowly of him, claiming his passion would lead him nowhere. But he had been stubborn, refusing to accept the possibility that he would fail to become a successful artist.

Because of that, his parents had never accepted him as their own and had made sure he knew it every day of his life. He had resented them for that and had been eager to get out. He was eager to get into college and expand on his artistic passion but had soon realized that Germany did not have any classes that would prove to be any challenge. He was very advanced for his age and his previous professors had urged him to travel elsewhere in the world.

Zagan took their advice and chose to move to America, where he had found more colleges that catered to his intelligence. It only took a year to find the perfect professor. He had looked up to him since the first lesson he had attended. He learned a lot under his guidance and he excelled in class. A few of his peers had started to look up at him too and had asked him for help occasionally. He had been considered an artistic genius by a lot of them.

The professor had suggested that he started working to get a teaching degree, claiming he had a lot of potential to lead the young artists of the world. He had taken that advice too and enrolled in the needed classes. And within three years of intense studying, he had completed it and was looking for a job in the local school system.

The superintendent liked his charisma and gave him a job in one of the high schools, the one that had been lacking an art program. He had exceeded expectations and had brought the joys of art into the curriculum. He had been on top of the world, so to speak.

Hakuryuu got home just in time for his mother to remember he existed. Her car pulled into the driveway as he walked up the stairs to the front door. She slipped out of the back and walked up the stairs, shooting him a look. "Come with me…" she murmured as she passed him. He nodded and did as he was told.

Gyokuen Ren was a busy woman and he should be honored she was giving him the time of day. Or, at least, that's what many of the people at the events she dragged him to have always told him._ 'How lucky you are to have a mother who takes you to such exclusive events.' 'What a privileged boy you are.' _

She led him to her office and motioned for him to sit down. He did so. She also sat down. After taking off her sunglasses, Gucci, and shrugging off her jacket, he wasn't even sure what brand, she gave him a fake smile and started explaining that this weekend there would be a large party. Since he was almost 18, he'd have to attend. "It's time to grow up, Hakuryuu. Stop chasing those childish dreams and focus on supporting your family. You might as well use your remaining time with us to make your brothers and sister look good," she concluded and dismissed him. He stood, bowed, and left.

As soon as he got to his room, he took out his sketchpad and started drawing. He was born to be a pawn. He was born to serve her needs. That was his only purpose. He'd have to accept that. Maybe once he left, he'd find his place in the world. If not, he'd just travel and observe things, like an outsider.

Zagan snapped out of his thoughts with a sigh and he stood up again. It was time to start heading home for the day. He did a few miscellaneous things in the classroom before he departed. The walk home was lonely and he found himself crossing his arms over his stomach.

He had made it home soundlessly and opened the door to his apartment. The blond wasted no time in walking in and closing the door tightly behind him as a deep shudder ran through his body. He kicked his shoes off and just flopped down on the couch, continuing to shiver.

Memories continued racing through his mind, memories he had wanted to let go of for years. He lied down on the couch and curled up, shivering as he relived some of his most painful failures. Closing his eyes tightly, he grabbed a throw pillow and held it tightly in his arms as he started biting at his lip. He could just feel his arms start to ache from all the stress building up in his head.

The next two days went by far too quickly for Hakuryuu's liking. He did get to spend some time with Zagan after school on Thursday, though. They seriously worked during most of the session but started to joke around after about an hour. They walked most of the way home together before they had to part ways. He wasn't able to stay Friday. He had to get fitted right after school.

The party was bland and lifeless and Hakuryuu would've rather been at home, drawing, or with Zagan, than standing around, listening to _'important'_ people talk about _'important'_ business. Gyokuen ditched him after half an hour, so he was forced to just stand around and listen to people talk. She found him again at nearly 2 am. She was drunk and kind of just grabbed him and left. The only thing she said to him on the ride home was "You really are useless."

Sunday was mostly spent sleeping and drawing. Hakuryuu completed 2 decent pieces that he wanted to show Zagan on Monday. When midnight rolled around, Hakuryuu fell asleep, only to be woken up by his alarm 6 and a half hours later. He took a quick shower, got ready, and got driven to school. Once there, he headed to the locker room to change for Phys Ed. It wasn't exactly the most pleasant class to have first, but Judal seemed excited.

Judal was happy to show off his long legs and fit body. He made sure to fully flex and stretch during the allotted stretching time. Even when they jogged, he kept a nice, even pace. Yes, Judal definitely enjoyed Phys Ed. Too bad he couldn't show Hakuryuu his incredible skills when it came to sports.

When lunch rolled around, Judal convinced Hakuryuu to pay for his food. They ate together and Judal asked Hakuryuu for his mobile number, which Hakuryuu was hesitant to give but did so anyway. Judal texted him through math class and they met up for art.

Art class was started as usual. They were once again told to just work on their own personal projects. Zagan wandered around the classroom, easily gravitating towards the short haired raven. He glanced over his shoulder as he worked on one of his new pieces.

Hakuryuu's current piece was a continuation of one he had started the previous day. It was really quite dark and surreal. A few of the minor details included barbed wire and some sharp objects. Everything spiraled around a human who appeared to have gouged his or her eyes out. If Hakuryuu had known that Zagan was behind him, he would've flipped to a different project. This was one of the drawings he hadn't wanted anyone to see. It was a vent piece. Even so, it was sure to raise some sort of suspicion.

"What's this?" Zagan finally spoke up, arching an eyebrow at the grim sketch the other was busily working on. He rested his hands on the table and leaned over, practically breathing down Hakuryuu's neck.

Hakuryuu froze. He wanted to flip the page or do something. He turned his head slightly. "I-it's not… I mean… It's a vent piece… I…" He inhaled sharply. _Please, don't report me to guidance._

Zagan nodded and straightened up, no longer standing over him. "I understand. It looks good, I must say. I'm glad you're still using art as an emotional release." He reached over and patted his head soothingly.

He nodded and relaxed as he felt Zagan's hand on his head. "Thank you," he murmured, barely above a whisper. He finished up a few minor details before flipping to a different drawing and working on that, instead.

The blond stood behind him for a moment longer, watching him work on the next piece silently. It showed a stone pond with a pair of koi fish swimming around in crystal clear water. He smiled a bit, taking in every detail that the raven had drawn so far.

Hakuryuu found himself being extra careful with the fin and scale detailing on the koi. He was quite fond of the fish. He knew the shading would take significantly longer, but it was worth it if only to make the fish seem real. He briefly switched hands to do some detailing in the stones of the pond. His right hand was cramping and he knew he could get a few decent sketches down with his left. He continued like that for a while before turning to look at Zagan and looking at him expectantly, waiting for his opinion.

"Very nice." he murmured with a fairly wide grin. "The detailing is perfect. You might want to add a little more shading to the rocks though." He gestured to a part that very obviously needed touching up.

Hakuryuu nodded and returned to detailing and shading the rocks. He continued on the rocks until the bell rang and the other students filed out. Judal, who hadn't lingered around much lately, stayed behind. "I'm pretty sure I need extra credit," he stated as he got close to Zagan.

Zagan let out a sigh, rubbing his forehead. Of course the long haired raven wanted more extra credit. "You can stay after and work on your projects, but that's it." He wasn't feeling up to having the boy practically on top of him.

Judal groaned. Of course. Hakuryuu was there again today. He rolled his eyes. "Hey, _Haku-chan_~?" he purred as he walked over to Hakuryuu, purposely using Zagan's pet name for the transfer student. "Don't you have, I dunno, better things to do after school than to just hang around here? I mean, you don't _need_ it~"

"Judal, leave him alone." Zagan glared in his direction. "He doesn't just hang out around here. I happen to help him with his work." He crossed his arms over his chest.

Judal rolled his eyes again. "Zagan, no one _asked_ you~" he retorted and returned his attention to Hakuryuu.

Hakuryuu frowned. "He does help me, though. You can stay, too, Judal. We can work on our projects together."

"No thanks…" Judal icily replied. He looked at his nails and sighed. With one final glare in Hakuryuu's direction, he grabbed his things and left.

Zagan watched Judal storm out of the room, shaking his head a bit. He focused back on Hakuryuu and walked over to him. "Anyway, is there anything I can help you with?" He sat down in the chair next to him.

With a nod, Hakuryuu flipped to an unfinished drawing. "The pattern on this," he lightly touched the paper, "I can't get it to bend with the object."

Hakuryuu kind of wanted to ask Zagan about what was wrong with Judal. He decided against it purely because he sincerely doubted he _wanted_ to know. Judal, although his friend, was a very strange person.

He looked it over closely, noticing that there really was a problem. "Well, that's easy to fix." Zagan gently brushed his hand down the other's arm before he rested his hand over the raven's, beginning to slowly guide him. He rested his chin on Hakuryuu's shoulder lightly.

As Zagan ran his hand down his arm, Hakuryuu gasped quietly and blushed slightly. He tried to pay attention as Zagan guided his hand, he really did, but his heart was hammering in his chest and it kind of distracted him. Having Zagan's head right next to his own didn't help. He was worried Zagan would hear how loudly his heart was beating.

When Zagan had finished showing him, Hakuryuu nodded. "A-ah, I get it now," he shakily replied.

Zagan smiled as he continued guiding him, humming a soft tune into his ear. He finally let go of his hand after a few finishing strokes. "Good. Anything else you need help with?" He purred, slowly kissing the side of his neck with a smirk.

Hakuryuu was really flustered at this point. Even more so after feeling Zagan kiss his neck. Hakuryuu turned in his chair. Without any hesitation he leaned forward and started kissing Zagan. Innocent kisses turned to heated ones and Hakuryuu found himself practically in Zagan's lap.

He smirked a bit when he heard the other's breath hitch after he had kissed his neck. He lifted his chin from the other's shoulder, watching as Hakuryuu turned to face him. He would feel the teen's lips over his in a soft, cute kiss. He didn't expect it to last long when Hakuryuu squirmed onto his lap.

The teen continued to move his lips against Zagan's. He even nipped lightly at the teacher's lower lip a few times. He found himself straddling Zagan and honestly, he didn't want to back down just yet. Hakuryuu ran his hands down Zagan's chest then back up to rest on his shoulders. He started pressing his body against the teacher's.

He kissed him back, making a few soft groans as he felt the other nipping him. He slowly brought his hands down Hakuryuu's back, resting on his hips as he felt the student straddle his lap. Zagan arched into the hands stroking down his chest.

Feeling the hands on his hips, Hakuryuu started to move. It probably wasn't a good idea since he had pressed himself completely against the teacher. It felt _good_ though, and he liked the way Zagan gripped his hips. He opened his mouth slightly as an invitation for Zagan to start really kissing him.

Zagan happily took the invitation, sliding his tongue into the raven's mouth slowly. He melded their lips together and kissed him deeper after a moment, his hands casually moving down to grab at his ass.

Hakuryuu couldn't help but arch his back. Zagan's hands on his body sent shivers down his spine that went straight to his groin. He tangled their tongues as he continued groping at the raven's ass, groaning a bit as the other pressed closer to him in the process.

Hakuryuu suddenly pulled back and looked at Zagan nervously. "I'm not sure about this..." he murmured. It felt amazing, it really did. He liked Zagan touching him. Even so, he wasn't sure how much this was going to escalate and he wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea of going all the way.

"That's okay." He pulled his hands away from him with a small smile. "I won't force you to do anything else." Zagan patted his cheek a little. "Now is hardly the time and place for it anyway." The teacher was still very worried about getting caught.

Hakuryuu nodded and gave Zagan one more quick kiss before sliding off his lap. He straightened himself out before sitting back down and getting back to the pattern of his drawing. "I like you a lot, you know," Hakuryuu whispered and promptly blushed.

He nuzzled his cheek before he pulled away, smiling a bit. He watched as he started working on his drawing again. "Mm? I like you too, actually."

Hakuryuu blushed a little darker and lowered his head in an attempt to conceal it. He continued drawing in silence. After a while, he held up his sketchbook. "Done~"

Zagan looked over at it. It appeared to be a doodle of an emperor, an intricately drawn one too. Most of the detail laid in the headpiece and robes. The robes were very distinctly Chinese and gave off an air of supreme elegance.

Hakuryuu set the sketchbook down and closed it. "Do you want to go somewhere?" he questioned. He wasn't really in the mood to stay in and draw today. It had been a long weekend and it wore him out.

"Ah, I really would, but I have to catch up on my work. I was really lazy over the weekend." Zagan rubbed at his arms with a faint grimace. "Perhaps tomorrow we could do something? I should have some free time if I get all the lesson plans done tonight."

Hakuryuu pouted slightly and nodded. "I understand. Being an adult means so many responsibilities. I often wonder if I'll be able to handle myself. You hear so often about people cracking under the pressure of the real world. Do I have the strength to stand on my own?" He had gotten so lost in thought he never properly replied to the offer to go out the following day. Hakuryuu sighed and packed up his things.

"Exactly. It can be very rough sometimes." Zagan bit his lip when he saw the other pout at him. He felt bad for turning the raven down, but he really did have work to do and he couldn't be lazy all the time. "I'll make it up to you tomorrow, okay?"

"Tomorrow sounds good," he replied and stood up. He leaned forward and kissed Zagan's forehead. "Have a good night, okay? I'll see you tomorrow."

He nodded with a small smile and pulled him into a light hug. "Have a good night, too. Get plenty of sleep."

Hakuryuu bowed slightly and left the classroom. He began his walk home, head still in the clouds. Something about being around Zagan made him feel better, even when he was already having a good day.

The rest of the day would pass as Zagan busily got to work on the lesson plans. He didn't have all that much to do in that aspect, but he had to prepare for the next day. Eventually, he had finished up and went back home with a sense of accomplishment.

The next day, Hakuryuu woke up to a flurry of text messages from Judal. It was about a half hour before he'd usually wake up. He looked at the texts and they all held the same message: _Meet me at the playground._ He quickly replied 'on my way' and scrambled to get ready. Soon he was out the door and racing to the aforementioned location.

Judal had been seated on the swing when Hakuryuu arrived. "Took you long enough, sleepyhead," he laughed. Hakuryuu blushed. "I'm sorry. Is everything okay?" he asked nervously.

Judal stood up and walked over to him. "Absolutely. I was just lonely. But you're here now, so I'm not~ See how that works?"

Hakuryuu nodded. "Do you want to get breakfast or something? We still have time before we need to be in school? My treat, of course."

Judal hummed. Who was he to reject food? "Okay~" He linked his arm around Hakuryuu's and dragged him to the nearest fast-food place.

After getting food, they walked together to school. Judal described in full detail a movie he had seen the night before. He even did the sound effects and dramatic expressions. Hakuryuu laughed the entire time. Judal beamed as they walked into the school building. He and Hakuryuu went their separate ways. As Judal walked through the halls waiting for the first bell to ring, he spotted the Dean talking to Zagan and decided to eavesdrop a bit.

It was easy to listen in on them from the nearby corner, their voices were just loud enough for Judal to actually hear what they were talking about. It seemed to be a pretty casual conversation by what he could gather.

"So, I heard you decorated your classroom again for today, Zagan? You really do like to observe Valentine's Day, huh? It's nice to see one of the teachers supporting such a nice holiday. Remember school policy, students aren't allowed to hold hands on school premises."

Zagan nodded with a smile. "Understood, sir."

Judal rolled his eyes. Yea, Zagan _really_ understood. _No holding hands on school premises, my ass… He let me suck his dick on school premises. _With a scoff, Judal went off to change early for phys ed.

Phys Ed seemed to drag on as Judal complained about the class never playing any sports. It was the typical argument about the long haired raven playing too roughly with everyone and the rest of the class not wanting to deal with it.

The rest of the day went by considerably faster and it was soon time for the final class of the day. Judal had met up with Hakuryuu right by the door and the two of them sat down in their chairs.

Hakuryuu smiled as he looked around. The walls were covered with paper hearts and a few crepe paper streamers crisscrossed the room. A few foil decorations hung from the ceiling, too. Judal reached behind him and tore down a heart. He looked at Hakuryuu and made a gagging gesture. Hakuryuu had to laugh. "Ah, but I treated you this morning~" he teased.

Judal's eyes widened and he blushed. "Huh? No! That didn't count!"

Hakuryuu laughed. "I know. I was joking, Judal." Even Judal smiled a little.

Zagan soon popped in, wearing several cheap looking necklaces with beads shaped like little hearts. "Okay, so today we're going to do something fun." He noticed the crumpled heart on the floor beside Judal's chair. Of course one of his students would feel the need to tear down the decorations he had worked hard putting up in the first place. There was always one student each year who did that.

Judal groaned and leaned toward Hakuryuu. "There's always that one _loser_ teacher who decides to go all out over some stupid holiday. Halloween was _ridiculous_..."

Hakuryuu shrugged. "In China, they don't do anything like this except during school festival time. I think it's kind of cute."

Judal sighed. "Zagan is way too into the concept of love... It's just going to get him hurt, trust me... Something about his ex leaving his ass as soon as he proposed or some shit..." Judal waved his hand dismissively.

"Ah, but rumors aren't always true. I heard that you were cruel and heartless yet we became friends." Hakuryuu commented with a small smile.

Judal looked at him with narrowed eyes. _Some rumors are true, idiot..._

Zagan cleared his throat loudly to draw their attention back to him. "_Anyway_, we're doing something special today if we could stop with the silly gossip. We're going to be partnering up and making heart collages."

Judal had rolled his eyes at the first comment but his hand immediately shot up at the directions of the day's activities. "Haku is mine!" On the other side of the room, someone whined and another one laughed. Both voices were feminine.

"Okay. Everyone else partner up and I'll go over what we'll be doing in greater detail." The rest of the class paired up without too much further fuss and soon Zagan was happily explaining the project.

Judal slid his chair right next to Hakuryuu. When all the materials were distributed, everyone stated working happily on their projects. Judal, of course, wasn't up to actually _working_ so he just played with the shiny pieces of paper. Hakuryuu grabbed one out of his hand, put some glue on it, and stuck it to Judal's face. Judal stared for a moment before bursting out in a fit of giggles. "Again! Again! Again!"

Hakuryuu laughed and checked to make sure Zagan wasn't looking before sticking a few more onto Judal's face. "I swear you're like 5 or something~"

Judal smirked. "I'm _way_ more than 5, trust me~"

The rest of the class blew by and soon it was getting to the end of class. The rest of the students were finishing their projects and cleaning up their supplies. Zagan overlooked everything as usual, his eyes drifting to the two ravens in the back of the class who were obviously goofing off the entire time.

"Oh _c'mon_ guys...that wasn't the assignment. You're making a mess." He glanced at both of them, staring at the pieces of paper they had seemed to have glued to each other.

Hakuryuu's laughing stopped and he frowned. "Sorry..."

Judal wasn't very happy about Zagan interrupting their fun. He turned and stroked Hakuryuu's face. "Shhh, my love, he just doesn't understand. I'll make it up to you at home~"

Hakuryuu tried to keep a straight face and just nod and play along, but he burst out laughing and almost fell out of his seat. Judal burst out laughing, too.

Zagan stared at them for a long moment, unable to speak. Once they had started laughing, he huffed under his breath and crossed his arms. "Anyway, please get yourselves cleaned up, _lover boys_~ The bell's going to ring soon."

"Lemme just take my sweetie here to the bathroom~ We probably won't be back~" Judal winked for emphasis. And Hakuryuu gasped dramatically. "But darling, they must not know about our love!" They cracked up again before calming down enough to pull the papers off of each other.

The blond rolled his eyes and watched them clean up the papers. "I must be teaching elementary kids now." he said with a smirk before throwing several spare necklaces around the room for his students. Two landed on the ravens' desks with a small clatter.

Hakuryuu grabbed one and placed it around his neck. Judal looked at it. "Hakuryuu, guess what?"

"Hmm~?" He cocked his head to the side.

"You and these ridiculous plastic things... Both made in China." Judal smirked. Hakuryuu started laughing again. He grabbed the other necklace and placed it over Judal's head. "I'm entrusting you with my brethren." They laughed some more as the bell rang.

"Remember, we'll be starting a new lesson tomorrow!" Zagan announced before the students got a chance to start walking out of the classroom. The students nodded and continued packing up before they began to leave the room.

Judal decided to wait around and realized Hakuryuu was staying, too. He scowled. _Again? Really?_

Hakuryuu looked at Judal. "Did you decide to stay with us today?" he questioned.

Judal rolled his eyes. "No way... I have better things to do than stick around here. I don't see the point, either. You finished your project yesterday... We're starting something new tomorrow..."

Hakuryuu shrugged. "He helps me with other drawings, too, Judal. It's fun."

With another eye roll, Judal got up and exited the classroom. Zagan waited for Judal to leave completely before he walked over to Hakuryuu and slung his arm over his shoulders. "So, are you ready for our date tonight?~" he asked softly, just in case someone else was within earshot.

Hakuryuu nodded and nuzzled against Zagan. "But first~" He pulled a small tin container out of his bag and opened it. Inside were a few origami flowers and a good amount of small origami stars. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

Zagan looked into the tin and smirked. "You really are sweet, aren't you?~ Perhaps even sweeter than all of this combined~" He wandered into the small office and dug around for a bit before coming out with a large box of assorted chocolates.

Hakuryuu's eyes widened. "You're amazing and those look delicious! Ah, between you and Judal I'm going to get fat!" He laughed a bit before standing on his toes to kiss Zagan's cheek. "Thank you."

He smiled a bit and kissed him back, automatically aiming for his lips. "Don't go eating them all right away~ I want you to _enjoy_ them~" Zagan said after he pulled away from him with a playful grin.

"I will, don't worry," he replied and grinned. He slipped the box carefully into his bag with the rest of his belongings. "Shall we go, then?"

The blond nodded and held his hand out to the raven. Soon, they were already walking out of the classroom and down the hallways. Judal peeked around a corner far behind them and scowled, his lips set into a snarl. He yanked the necklace off and snapped it before throwing it to the ground.

"That little shit is really asking for it..." He continued to glare after them, even when they were no longer in his sight.

When the date ended, Hakuryuu and Zagan went their separate ways after a quick kiss goodbye. Hakuryuu was all fluttery and grinned the entire way home. Even as he fell asleep that night, he still felt warm and happy.


End file.
